Predator: Survivor
by PandoraNovelzz
Summary: Called to rescue on LV-564, the Marines respond only to become stranded when a clan of alien hunters find them intruding on their ancient grounds. Among them, a young private, Kita tries to survive the hostile planet while hoping to keep everyone alive only to receive attention to an Elite Hunter when she took something that it needs.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Predators but all new characters I own. Enjoy.**

"Ah, shit. I hate the jungle. Too many pesky bugs." The man slapped his neck as for a moment, he believed there was a bug there.

"What do you expect, Conner?" another man accompanying him answered back to him, "This isn't man's world. Mother nature rules here."

"Fuck that, Nate, when I get paid, I'm going to cut down a large portion of this "mother nature" land and build a nice big home that says, "man rules here". He laughed to himself. Nate, however, didn't really find that funny at all. It's not the fact that he like nature but he had to be put up patrolling with a laughing joke for weeks, though he wouldn't say that to Conner's face.

Both men were armed with pulse rifles, each with a flashlight attached. The spookiness of the jungle at night has already worn off them after weeks of doing the same thing. Two hours of patrolling before they can return to the safety of the camp.

"Come to think of it, our client never told us the reason for hiring us?" he asked, "What do you think he is hiding?'

"Who cares as long as I'm getting paid. Did you even see the paychecks when we started this job?" he laughed again, "I mean, come on, we are getting paid by a rich guy here."

"Just shut up already." Nate, becoming irritated by him and his joking attitude every time Conner opened his mouth. "Let's just get this patrol done and over with so I can get my beauty sleep tonight."

Conner held up his hands, "Alrighty, cranky already, Sleeping Beauty." He commented only for Nate to groan in annoyance. Conner was pushing his boundaries, perhaps he should ditch him alone in the jungle and see how well he can handle on his own as Nate knows how much of a scaredy cat Conner really is. That should teach him to behave a bit more.

They continued on, scanning everything around them but dull. It was the same route they've been patrolling for the last few weeks. Checking the same thing and nothing new ever came. Finally, they came to the edge of the area they were patrolling which was a bank of a steady moving river however further down was a large waterfall. They haven't had time to explore that part of it not that they had the chance. Turning around, Nate suddenly stopped the lifted his face slightly to the sky.

"Wait," he said firmly. Conner sighed in tiredness and turned to Nate.

"What? Don't you want to get back, Sleeping Beauty?" but the insulting name never phased Nate. His face was still looking up but turning at the same time.

"Do you smell that?" he asked. It took a moment for Conner to do the same. What came to mind was that Nate must have smelled something nice and wanted him to join. As Conner took a few sniffs in the air, he could smell the water, and the jungle but on the last sniff something caught his nose. Something off.

"Yeah, what is that?" He said, while still smelling the air trying to get a clear sent, "It smells something like…"

"Rotten flesh." Nate finished his sentence. Though Conner wants to say something else, he agreed with him. He has smelled rotten flesh before, he had come across a few rotten animal corpses.

"It may be a dead animal." Conner said, "It's the jungle, after all, everything dies out here by something."

"But still, I want to check it out." Conner knew that there was no way to convince him to return to the camp without investigating. Conner quickly followed Nate as soon he noticed him wandering off. They steadily walked towards a random direction off their route. However, the rotten smell was getting closer and stronger. It finally got to the point where it was strong enough that Conner almost vomited.

"Gross," he coughed a few times. He looked around on the ground using the flashlight, but there was still no sight of any corpse of animals. "Where the fuck is that smell coming from?"

He looked towards Nate for an answer when he wasn't getting any, but he didn't need an answer from him. Nate was pointing his flashlight up to the trees. Conner followed the light but what the lights were spotlighting on made him burn an image in his mind.

High up the in the trees, hanging off the branches as if it was a decoration, hung from the feet was a human corpse. It appeared skinless. It bared it's red now decomposing muscles, the light also features hundreds if not thousands of flies swarming the corpse as if he was some bug light. Conner swore he could see patches of white he didn't bother to imagine anything else other than those being patches of maggots.

"Sweet Jesus, mother fucking Christ…this is messed up. What psycho did this to him?" he asked still coughing a few times, trying his best not to vomit at the sight of it.

"You mean "them"?" At first, Conner didn't know what Nate mean until he put his flashlight up to the trees and notice something else in the trees. There was more hanging human corpses, all with the same disgusting, deformed features. Some looked worse than others.

"What did this to them?" Conner asked again.

"I don't know but judging by the condition of the bodies, this killing has been going on for a few weeks now." Nate answered, looking at each corpse before going back to the first one, "This one I would say was killed two to three days ago. It still looks fresh."

"How to the fuck do you know?" Conner blurted at him before Nate gave him a dull look.

"I'm a tracker, I had to learn this stuff when hunting prey." He answered irritated, "I told you that weeks ago. You really are stupid to forget that."

"Like I gave a fuck then!" Conner blurted again, louder and more stressed, "And I don't give a fuck now, let just get the fuck back to base camp and tell them." Much as Nate wanted to stay and find out what they are dealing with, Conner was right. The others must know of their gruesome discovery. They have an enemy here and it's a threat to humans, and it could still be here.

"Fine, let's go." Nate said calmly and together they started heading back to base camp. Conner already scared as shit was bolting ahead of Nate. Nate called him to slow down but he didn't listen, he just kept going.

What made him halt were the gunshots coming from behind him. It's Nate! Conner spun around and to his horror to find Nate was gone. It took a moment for him to realise that he had gone too far and Nate has fallen behind. Shit. Conner knew that if he turned up alone, he will be in deep trouble unless he has a really good excuse.

Conner, reluctantly backtrack, hoping to bump into Nate. After a few minutes, he bumped into nothing. He stopped and looked around. Tired and stress was getting to him, making him feel that he was lost and did the only thing that he can do.

"Nate!" he called out, "Nate, where are you?!" his voice echoed through the jungle. Conner called out multiple times, but nothing responded back. His heartbeat increased as he began to worry even more. Just when he was about to call again, he got something.

"_Conner!_" Nate's voice called out to him. Filled with relief to hear his voice.

"Nate, where are you?" Conner called out. The silent paused.

"_Conner!_" Nate's voice sounds distressed. Shit, he was in trouble, but Conner was able to hear where the voice was coming from. Immediately, Conner rush towards the direction of Nate's voice.

"Nate! Nate, I'm coming!" he shouts, letting his distressed comrade know that he was coming to help him. As he ran, he flashlight finally spotted on something on the ground in front of him. He stopped and picked it up. It was Nate's gun. Did he drop it? Conner took a 360-degree turnaround, scanning for any signs of Nate. Nothing.

What happened? He thought to himself, looking back to the gun. But then he notices a reddish colour stain on the gun and it was still wet. Blood! The gunshots. Nate was attacked but by what?

"_**This isn't man's world.**_" His blood ran cold and looked up. His eyes widen to the sight. There was a freshly skinned corpse hanging from the tree, but he didn't need to the guess, that it was Nate.

"Oh, my god." Conner whispered. His eyes followed to the side of the corpse followed by the flashlight. They stopped on an unknown large figure sitting in the tree looking down at him.

"_**Sweet Jesus, mother fucking Christ.**_" Conner becomes more shocked. That was his voice. It mimicked his voice! Before Conner could react, the creature howled, and a large light was heading straight for him.


	2. Chapter 1

A_** few months later…**_

"Rise and shine, sleepy heads." A voice drew her out of her deep sleep. Opening her eyes, to see her cryo pod has opened and seeing a familiar woman's face staring down upon her.

"Time to get up, Kita. We're here." She spoke and offered her hand. Kita smiled and gladly accept the hand which pulled her sleepy body up.

"Fucking hell." She mumbled, taking a deep breath. She had forgotten how much she hated waking up from cryosleep, having done it a few times, she thought she'd be used to it but this one was the longest she has done.

Looking around at her surroundings, the cryochamber was filled with pods, some already empty with their hosts up and moving while some like her were still trying to wake up.

"Come on, we haven't got all day." The woman in front of her called out to her again before moving on. Pushing her will, she got herself out of the pod before locking her fingers together and lifting them high above her head, straightening her arms to give her body a good stretch before relaxing.

Kita passed through her fellow mates to reach her locker in the change rooms. Opening up to view her full marine uniform and gear. She had been part of the Marines for almost 5 years. Now she and many others have been called to a distress signal to another planet. All those years of training will now be put to the test. Her eyes glanced at the small mirror on the locker door, reflecting her forest green eyes. Though was quickly distracted by a part of her dirty blonde fringe appearing in view.

"Heh, even in cryosleep, you still get bedhair." she said to herself and quickly fixed her hair into a ponytail.

Suddenly her reflexes went into motion when a hand slapped her on the back. Turning around into a defensive position but quickly relaxed when she recognised the short red hair.

"Whoa, take it easy, Kita. Someone's jumpy, you nervous or something?" she smirked but Kita snickered in response.

"Me? As if." She answered, "Making sure that my body is up and going for this mission. Who knows what will be facing that caused someone to bring us into this? Native creatures, xeno…"

"Oh, don't you dare think about those." She exclaimed, "Those things will be our nightmare and death."

"Who's scared now, Emma?" She chuckled. Emma was taken back by the question only to smile and lightly punch her in the shoulder.

"Come on, ladies!" another voice was shouted from the doorway, "We need you in the docking bay in ten. Let's move it!" For a moment the room was silent but then the pace was quickened with everyone getting their gear on and heading down to the docking bay.

Kita and Emma reached a large hanger, crowded with other marines heading to multiple smaller transport ships.

"Get to your assigned ships for departure!" Quickly, Kita was separated from Emma and headed to her assign ship. There she was once again greeted by another familiar face.

"About time, Private." A strong man in his thirties was there staring at her, soft as his face can be with a few scars that prove he's been fighting longer than her.

"Good to see you too Corporal Dan." She greeted before getting into her seat followed by the others who did the same. It took a few moments before she heard the engine going and before long, they were moving. Her eyes were locked on to the front of the ship, looking into the cockpit with the only window that views outside the ship. She watches at the walls of the main ship turn to the glittering blackness of space to then the glowing orb of the planet: LV-564.

"So, what are our orders sir?" a marine sitting next to her asked.

"For now, once we've landed, we will find a secure a base before beginning our mission: locate survivors and bring them back to the Avalon." Corporal Dan spoke firmly. Everyone went silent as the ship started to become rough. Bumping almost up and down if not for her over the shoulder restraints keeping her in place.

"What exactly has happened?" another asked.

"Hostiles have been spotted attacking civilians working here." Dan answered straight forward again. She almost smiled. Kita has known him for a about a year since moving up the ranks and moving places. Relaxed he can be, serious when he needs to portray his duty.

"Hold tight, everyone. This is going to be rough." One of the two pilots called out as the ship rocked more, making her uncomfortable even though she has covered this in training. It was only for a moment before the rocking stopped and the ship was flying smoothly

Kita turns her head to the new orange light of the sunset over the planet's vegetation and ahead, nearly blinded by the sun. Building structures can be seen peeking over the canopy. It wasn't long before they finally landed at one of the landing ports near the structure.

"Alright, Marines," Corporal Dan called out, "You know the drill, grab your gear and head to the rendezvous point with the others." Everyone mumbled in agreement as the door opened up, letting a blast of heat and humidity. Kita sneered slightly to the change before quickly getting used to it.

Soon, she already noticed the marines in front of her had already started to move and quickly follows behind them. She let them lead her into a utility tunnel with a large slighted faded painted sign above it, saying, 'Entrance D'. Kita had studied the layout of the facility before they left. This tunnel and many other entrance tunnels all lead up to the main building which is the rendezvous point. The other ships would have landed near one of the tunnels and are already on the move. She just hoped that things will run smoothly.

As the tunnel got dark with only dim lights every few metres, everyone had turned on their flashlights to see clearly. If the hostiles were in the area, who know when they'll pop out.

"There aren't any xenos here, right?" one of the marines named Flint finally broke the silence among them.

"That would be unlikely by now." Percy who was next to him answered, "If there were, we would have been attacked by now. And the distress caller never mentioned anything about xeno."

"Or perhaps they…"

"There are no xenomorphs here." Kita finally breaking her silence after getting annoyed with people mentioning about them. "Let's just get to the meeting point. Aliens are not the only ones here that are dangerous. Even _they _can be unpredictable." Her eyes glared at the familiar logo her flashlight shined upon; Weyland-Yutani. She had heard and seen the company from time to time and it was always a bad thing. Manage to get away with nearly anything. Looking proud while keeping their darkest secrets hidden from everyone else.

"Aye, you have a point there." Flint said, "Let's just hope they are the only ones that are on the watch list." She hoped so too.

"Stay alive people!" Dan called out from behind them, "We are almost there."

* * *

Finally, the planet was in clear view. They have been travelling for not that long after hearing the alert of oomans finding one their sacred places. The Council of Ancients has commanded his clan to travel to this planet and prevent the oomans from discovering anything they may learn from them.

Zo'dta growled in annoyance just thinking about it. He had been around long enough to see the oomans evolving faster than ever. They always make interesting sport though lack in strength they make up with creativity. However, to find something of their and using it against their own is something that his people couldn't tolerate.

He watched as the holoscreen appear in front of his leader, Da'thu-be, from where they could see that the oomans have already set up their 'colony' right by their sacred place. But then the screen zoomed out to an all too familiar ooman battleship. They have brought in more. Zo'dta's body tensed, eager to go down to the planet himself and claim some trophies, for their skulls are highly prized. But he waited for his leader to give the order. He could not allow himself to be dishonoured over a desire to kill.

"Zo'dta." His leader spoke, "Gather a hand full of elites and get ready to dispatch." Zo'dta nodded his head in agreement while keeping low, respecting his leader. Before he left, he watched as Da'thu-be turned back to the screen.

"Destroy the ship." He commanded to the pilots and from the screen, beams of plasma were fired from the vessel and within seconds, the ooman ship was destroyed. Zo'dta finally left and went to grab the worthy elites for the mission. With proper warrior oomans being present on the planet this hunt will be interesting.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" They could all hear a muffled yet loud explosion. But that was it.

"A building explosion?" one suggested.

"Maybe one of our teams?" another spoked.

"Stay focused." Kita yelled and pointed to an opening of the tunnel ahead of the team, "We are here."

Kita's eyes slightly squinted when her group came out of the tunnels and into the open. Across from a bridge was the main building. And already a team was waiting for them on the other side.

"It's Bravo Team!" One called out at once they all started picking up the pace to catch up to the team. Suddenly the ground shook, causing most of the team including herself to stumble a bit. Quickly everyone looked up and far above, visible in the twilight sky, a star-like spot appears or at least that what she thought it was at first.

"Solar to…Echo Team…" faintly and statically one of the pilots called out to all of them. "It's the…Avalon…Avalon has been…attacked! I repeat…attacked…" Kita found herself looking at Dan at everyone as they did the same. Their faces were pale in realization.

"The Avalon is gone." Dan spoke to the group. "Keep moving." On cue, everyone started running towards the main building. Following the other team, they made it inside and found themselves in the main hall with more teams joining in.

The room was already getting loud with commotion even she couldn't get over it.

"Kita!" Emma called out and rushed over to her. "Can you believe that this is happening? The Avalon is gone. Heard it was the hostiles who took them out."

"They must be very pissed to take us out without warning." Kita said, "But this would be mean that we will have to fight." She sighs for a moment to suddenly remember other missions she has been on and the loss of marines she has barely gotten used to.

"What's going to happen now?" Emma asked.

"Alright! Listen up marines!" A loud voice yelled over all others, quieting them down. Kita peeked over the heads towards the voice. Major Colvin, the leading authority of this mission. She has only met him once and that was it. But her green eyes narrow at the woman standing behind her. Sergeant Karon. Kita hated her guts from the moment they met. As a higher-ranking officer than herself, she must obey the annoyance she was given from Karon.

"The Avalon has been destroyed." The major continued speaking, "Scouts have confirmed that it is the hostiles and they are here. But we are here to complete this mission." Everyone was silence but were all agreeing to what he said. "Move out! And if you see the hostiles: shoot them on sight!"

"But how are we going to leave?" Emma asked.

"Dunno, but I bet they already sent a distress signal to come for us." Kita answered. She keeps her emotions steady. It was something that she had been expecting when becoming a marine, something that most people would be worried about and panic.

"Kita!" Dan called out to her, "Come on, Private, we're moving out." Kita nodded in and rushed to her group as they began to leave the building.

Time had changed as Kita noticed the sky turning to the colours of an even darker twilight. It will be dark soon. It reminded her of home. Who knew that other planets have so many things in common?

"Alright, Marines!" Dan spoke from the front of the group, "We are heading to the Warehouse to search for colonists and bring them back to the safety of the main building.

* * *

Zo'dta landed his scout ship on the jungle floor, hidden from the sight of any oomans who may come across here. The ooman warriors were already aware of their presence and are splitting up into groups. The other Elites have landed elsewhere, they will be picking them off one by one if by chance. He, however, was given a special mission. The sacred grounds here have been untouched for a thousand years, left by the clan who was here before as his leader explained. He was to find out more of this place and hopefully find the self-destruct to prevent the oomans from taking any knowledge from them.

Cloaking himself, Zo'dta swiftly moved through the trees. The jungle was his home ground. He knew what can be used to his benefit. It wasn't long before he spotted the oomans. They stood there, guarding a gateway. He could hear them speaking in their strange language. Though he understood some of the words and he has a translator for them, he wasn't going to try and hear what they say. They are not worth his time. He has come across them before, he knew that they will shoot him the moment they see him. And that's all they do. They just shoot. Zo'dta has come across oomans who are worthy of becoming trophies, but these ones are not. However, he will need to kill them to get through. Well, guess he can get a warm-up from this.

He waited patiently from above as he watched two of them walking towards him. When they were right under him, he jumped down, wrist blades came out and when they both looked up to him, he had already swiped his blades down against the face on one before uppercut the other in the chest. It made a crying noise before its body went limp. Thei-de. Dead.

Quickly, the other oomans had their burners out and began firing at him. He used the dead ooman body as a shield, rushing towards them at great speed before throwing it at them, catching them off guard as he slashed one in the throat, pulling out his taun'dcha, plasma pistol, his favourite though less used weapon and shot the other two in the head.

Once again, the jungle was silent. Much of his skills were all promising as ever, however, he wasn't satisfied with the prey. He hoped that there are better prey here than what he just killed. He continued ahead and had led him to a large ooman structure. He glared in slight rage. How dare they build their own, right where they have built.

However, the building may contain something he could know about.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys, just as a clarification here. After the chapter, I will be putting here translated words of the Yautja language. Though there are some that will have the translated word next to them there will be some that won't. This is just to save you the time of having to go to a website to find out what the word is. Plus, I will be putting here, how the Yautja names are pronounced. **

**Zo'dta - Zota, the d is silent**

**Da'thu-be - Da thoo bay**

_**Edit (05/06/2019)**_

**Just added in a basic description of what Kita looks like.**


	3. Chapter 2

Kita couldn't get over about the size of the warehouse. She is used to large buildings, but this had got to be the largest warehouse she has seen. Or perhaps, this was more than just a warehouse. One of the Marines had found the light switch to reveal large shelves on the bottom ground that go up until just under the next floor. Four to five floors, each had a balcony going around inside, but she could see that each had long windows that she was able to get a glimpse of what looked to be offices.

"Alright, we'll split up, search all floors and rooms." Dan called out and the group moved out. Kita decided to check the fourth floor with Emerald, checking on each side parallel to each other. The first room Kita entered was a long room going almost halfway across the warehouse. Windows on each side, one through the warehouse and the other outside. Large desk with computers and stacks of paperwork. What on earth were they doing here?

"Is anyone here?" she called out, her voice echoed for a bit. No response. She continued walking along, glancing at each desk, seeing if anything the colonists knew that they need to know. Kita heard a shout coming from the floor below. Muffled but she knows what she heard. They found a survivor. She felt relieved that someone was found before returning to her search.

Finally, her eyes came across a computer monitor that had a layout of something. Something interesting. She sat down at the desk and started looking closer at the layout. Looked to be some sort of structure, not man-made. But when images started popping up, she started to be more confused. The images were of temple structures, ruins, some of the walls with pictures that remind of her of Ancient Egyptian. They are alien-like, but they are familiar.

She thought for a moment. This place was meant to be just a colony. A development to expand human civilization here. And yet there is currently nothing on the expansion. Was there more to this place than they know. What is Weyland hiding here? If it something important to him, then it's gotta be bad news.

Quickly she pulled out a datapad she had and connects to the computer and began to download all the files. While in process, she looks for more information. She clicked on a random document and her eyes darted onto one word written in large text that became a big piece of the puzzle.

**_Yautja_**

She almost cringed. The hostiles, they're the Yautja, the predators, hunters. It all made sense now. She had heard of them before. During her training, they were told of these hunters and how deadly they can be. Humans have fought with them before from time to time but it was rare and most time it had only been one or a few. She had got to tell Dan immediately.

The database chimed in completion of downloading the data. Pulling it out she quickly rushed to the exit. At a steady beep, her motion tracker was going. Looking down at it, there was movement coming closer to her. She glanced in the direction, facing the windows viewing outside.

She put her fingers up to her earpiece, "Guys, I've got movement." She backed away slowly, not taking her eyes off the windows. There was something there, outside. For a moment there was nothing but when she got to the doorway, a shimmer went upwards passed the window, making her aim her gun at it. What was that?

Suddenly a crash was heard from upstairs and guns started firing.

"Contact!" one of the marines called out before crying out in death. Another started yelling out. Quickly Kita turned around and rushed toward Emerald who was already out aiming her gun above. She joined in. Already in her sights, she saw a severed arm fall from the platform.

Strange clicks and growls were coming from the platform, but they couldn't see anything. Kita quickly thought of an idea and pulled out a smoke grenade from her pocket and throws it to the upper floor.

"Deploying smoke!" she called out as the grenade releases a grey cloud, spreading fast and there among the smoke, a figure could be seen. "Light it up!" Both she and Emerald started firing at the creature. She watched as it fled back out of sight.

Roars of slight pain were heard but then the creature ran around the platform out of their sight but they both knew where it was going.

"Above!" Emerald called out and the two split, ducking to the floor as something large swung from the rails above and landed in between them making a loud thud against the metal platform. Kita looked up as it made itself appear out of nowhere.

The Yautja was tall at least 8 feet with a heavy body built. Reptilian in appearance, long dreadlocks for hair with a few golden metallic rings wrapped around each one. Wearing a dark grey armour covering the upper chest, shoulders, arms, legs and sides of the hips which seems to be connected to it tribal Egyptian-like loincloth. ANy bare skin it showed was covered by a netting of some sort. It wore a necklace, decorated with small skulls of animals she does not know of and what looked to be a spine wrapped around its waist.

Both arms bare a wrist gauntlet, but one had twin jagged blades. But what really got Kita's attention was the mask. She has seen images of their masks before but this one was ragged rather than smooth. Many scratches but layered. Two large fangs were almost parallel to each other at a small distance from the middle to where its mouth is. Followed by smaller ones going all the way back as if it was meant to resemble a fearsome creature bearing its fangs. Smaller spikes were also decorated around the outline of the top head, evenly on each side and in the centre were markings.

For the first time, she was frozen in shock as she watchds the eyes flash yellow for a moment. It was staring at her. It started its approach to her but then a few shots started firing at the hunter from behind.

"Kita, run!" Emerald's voice snapped her out of her trance and she quickly got up onto her feet and gain a few steps back away from the hunter but when she aimed her gun at it, she could only watch in horror as Emerald's body was lifted up into the air by the predator, crying out in pain before her head and arms drop.

It killed her. And as if she was nothing, it through her body against the wall. Leaving a blood mark against it. Kita knew that she was next, and she had to act fast. The elevator would slow her down. Her eyes spotted metal chains hanging in the middle. Her mind quickly came up with a plan.

As the hunter turned to her, already she shot a grenade at it, blowing up in its face. She rushed over to the rail, using it to jump and grabbed the chains. Suddenly she felt herself falling fast while still holding onto the chains but when it jolted to a halt, she lost grip and fell. Kita closed her eyes, expecting a hard impact only for two arms to catch her body.

"Gotcha." Kita opened her eyes to see Dan before he putted her down. "Fall back! Get back to main base!" and everyone started running to the exit of the building. She didn't have to turn around to know that the hunter was behind them as the ground vibrated violently to something heavy making impact.

As they got outside, they began to cross a narrow bridge. Guns shots fired followed by a blast of another gun but not of their own. Shit, this thing carried more than it appeared. Kita noticed she had one more grenade. If she used it now, it might be able to knock the predator off the bridge. In her final attempt, she swiftly turned to face the predator and shot her last grenade at it as it ran towards her. However what she didn't expect was the large pistol gun in its hand, already aiming at her.

It fired a bright blue light. She was expecting to be hit only it wasn't aiming for her. It had learned her move. It happened so fast she didn't notice until a blast of flames erupted between them almost touching her if not for the force that pushed her body back and once again, she was falling as her view became enclosed of the walls of the cliffs with the now broken bridge getting smaller.

Her world blacked out on impact with her body being engulfed by water.

* * *

Zo'dta quickly reacted, jumping back onto the hard ground as the explosion broke the bridge in two. Breathing heavy as he watched the other oomans getting away. But he couldn't spot the one that was throwing the bombs at him. Where did it go? A loud splash came from below. He stood at the edge and looked down but couldn't see anything. It must have fallen to the river below. Growled in frustration, out of that group, the one that has proven to be a sport for him was lost.

Spikes of pain appeared around his right shoulder. He gripped for a moment before letting it go and looking at the hand. Thwei. He bled. He felt enraged but excited at the same time. That ooman managed to make him bleed. Only a few have managed to do so and that made them worthy opponents. He thought about that moment. It couldn't see him, but it knew that releasing some sort of gas at him gave it and the other the ability to see him. And the quick reaction and thinking, a taste of its intelligent. A worthy prey indeed.

Zo'dta looked back across and the other oomans have already gone out of sight. For a moment he thought of going after them, but they could have already grouped up with the others and he wasn't in the best condition nor it would be smart to face many oomans at once alone. He would rest and heal for now. Finding a place out of sight, he pulled out his medicomp and began to fix his wounds.

Once his wounds were cleaned and healed. He thought of tracking that ooman who had proven to be a sport to him. It would have most likely got swept by the current. Follow the flow of the river and he would find it. Only for the voice of his leader to tell him otherwise.

He commanded Zo'dta to meet up with another Yautja not far from here to gather more information. He reluctantly agreed but growled in annoyance once the connection between him and his leader broke. He was so keen on claiming that ooman's skull, but he would have to wait. Perhaps he would find it again. He just hoped that none of his brothers claims it before he did.

* * *

Kita's eyes open but couldn't see anything. Where is she? She tried to breathe but only water ended up in her mouth. Her mind quickly snapped and focused on reaching for air. She broke through to the surface, gasping for air and coughing out any water. Examining her surroundings, she watched as the current of the river moved her. The rocky surroundings have gained more vegetation and the cliff walls have lowered to create shores. She had gone far from where she fell. Kita headed for land, grabbing a branch to pull her out before she collapsed.

Her body was exhausted and in pain. She had fallen quite high to had hit the water that hard to knock her out. Suddenly she recalled what happened before that. Her team. The hunter. She quickly looked around. The hunter was nowhere in sight meaning that the explosion didn't knock him off the bridge. But what about her team? Did the hunter go after them? She hoped not.

"Hello? Does anyone read?" she called out into her radio, "This is Kita. I got separated from my group." No reply. Perhaps she wasn't close enough for a signal. Well, she wasn't getting anywhere by sitting here. She got up and headed away from the river a bit but making sure that it was still in sight.

The best way to get back was to follow the river in the opposite direction to where it took her. However, being on her own made her more of a target than ever before. Kita began her track through the jungle. Her only light source now was her flashlight. Night-time was always dangerous. The Yautjas won't be the only ones that are here.

"Does anyone copy? This is Kita! Is anyone out there?" she tried again as she moved along. Come on, someone pick up.

"Kita? This is Willow of Bravo Team." A female voice broke through, and she felt like an angel has answered her call.

"Fucking hell, it's good to hear someone's voice. I've got separated from my group and I'm lost. Can you pinpoint me to your location?"

"Gotcha, picking your location now. You are not far from the ruins. That's where we've set up." Willow answered, "Giving your location now." Kita pulls out her GPS and was relieved that she only had to walk less than a kilometre.

"Thanks, man, I own you."

"What happened to your team?" Willow asked.

"We were at the warehouse when we got attacked by the hostiles." She answered, "It's the Yautjas, the predators. They are here."

"Shit." Willow replied, "This is getting more fucked up by the hour. Hang on…Bran has contacted your team. They are already back at base."

Thank god. Kita felt that luck was on her side for now. In the view of her light, she sees a large pathway with some pillars with marking on it as well as some man-made, well, alien-made walls.

"Hey, I see some alien-made stone pillars here." She said.

"Good, you are almost at the entrance to the ruins. I'm sending Bran and Neal to meet you there." Willow replied.

"Gotcha, on my way." She broke into a light jog to quickly get to the meeting point before anything happens. Upon turning a corner, a large gateway appeared. A rectangular stone archway was thick, going right up to the natural earth walls by width but not height. Beyond it, Kita could see building structures and standing at the entrance, two Marine she guessed were Bran and Neal.

"Hey!" she called out to grab their attention before reaching them.

"Heh, knew you were a chick but damn, you've still got your beauty jungle girl." Neal commented offering a flattering look. Kita smirked at the comment but was not flattered.

"Quitted Neal. Let's just get back to the rest of the group." Bran said before heading further into the ruins with Kita and Neal following behind.

The ruins were indeed a sight to see. She's visited ruined places back on Earth when she was young. Studying the structures remind her of the ruins in South America. Rectangular mixed with pyramid shapes. Most of the outside was smooth but were decorated with patterns that remind her that humans did not make this. The patterns were alien with some having images of them. She swears she saw a predator or two on them.

"Was this what got the company's attention?" Kita asked.

"We believe so." Neal said, "From what I've heard Weyland has always had an interested in obtaining any alien technology. And they don't like to let everyone know about their discovery."

"Something tells me that the hunters are not that happy that we've found something of theirs." Kita noted, "It could be the reason why they are here."

"But what is here that they don't want us to find. It's just a bunch of old ruins that they've abandoned." He complained as they began to walk up some stairs.

"I don't think Weyland would be here if there was something that the predators hold value." Kita was almost getting annoyed with the company already. "Now we are caught in their business."

"Yep, the fucking marines are just theirs to play with." Kita almost laughed. They reached the top of the structure, high up but not the highest, in the centre of the small crowded area was a small temple in the centre. Kita could already see the rest of Bravo Team set up on top of it. She felt safe now but how long would it last.


	4. Chapter 3

Zo'dta stood over the edge of the cliff, looking around at his surroundings. Down below, was some sort of track that the oomans have placed down. Perhaps some sort of transport that linked the two separated locations that the oomans have created. One with taller, larger buildings but the other had more though smaller, which is where the ooman warriors have set up base.

Zo'dta swiftly turned his head behind him as a figure landed hard on the ground. Ne'thaen, a blooded hunter, on his way to becoming an elite once the mission had been completed. He and along with a few other blooded were sent here to investigate the ooman activity here before alerting the clan. Zo'dta approached Ne'thaen and placed his hand on his shoulder as he did the same to greet each other.

"Tell me what you know." He immediately started asking questions.

"The main temple you seek lays beneath the earth." He answered and pointed to the large buildings that stood tall above the canopy. "The soft meats have already discovered the location and have built above it. It's heavily guarded by the oomans that are stationed there long before the other group came."

"Have they accessed the temple yet?" he asked, Ne'thean shook his head.

"No, they cannot enter for it's locked." Zo'dta felt a bit relieved. Good, if they cannot access the temple then they got time to find a way in and… "However, that applies to us as well."

Cjit. Whatever was in that temple must have been very important to lock it away. But if they cannot access the temple, they cannot activate the self-destruct that would wipe out the entire area.

"But it is not impossible." Ne'thean continued, "All we need is the key."

"Key?" Zo'dta questioned. Ne'thaen tapped a few times on his wrist bracer. A red holograph appeared of an image of a shuriken amulet with only three shorter blades going around it.

"Lead me to the location." He said and they both started heading off through the trees with Ne'thaen leading the way. They reached a ruined settlement but quickly cloaked themselves when they spotted multiple oomans scattered across.

"Cjit. These soft meats spread fast like the hard-meats." Zo'dta nodded in agreement. Humans breed fast though not as fast as the Hard Meat. He wondered how many there were here on this planet. They always come in numbers once they had learned that their own are threatened.

"What do we do now?" Ne'thaen asked the more experienced hunter on what he proposed to do in a situation like this. Zo'dta thought for a moment while scanning the area. A good hunter always investigated his environment before engaging. He counted twenty perhaps more and they are travelling in groups of two or four but that was not the problem. If he got spotted by one of them, they would all be alerted to his presence and it would harder for him to stealth.

"Contact the others, bring them here." He said, "We'll hunt with glory as a clan."

* * *

Kita rubbed her eyes after stargazing for a moment. Ever since she arrived on this planet, it was always running from place to place with things going bad to worse. It was nice to finally relax however it was only for a while. Kita offered to patrol the area while any other marines can take rest. This place had so much to see, exploring won't hurt.

Her pace was set to slow as she walked among these mystic ruins, parts of them have even been claimed by nature. She wondered that an intelligent species with far advanced technology would build something that is so ancient. Perhaps it is. Who knows how long this had been here? Hundreds, thousands of years?

A few times, her hands gently slid over the markings on the walls. The hunters almost appearing on every wall, their style almost Egyptian-like except carved in stone. What stories are they telling here? About their life? Their hunts? Kita couldn't help but become fascinated by them.

Walking under an archway led her to a small courtyard. The pathway she was on, formed a U around the edge. Steps on each corner led to a lower part which was currently flooded by water, flowing from a small waterfall out of a partly broken hunter statue, hanging over the lower courtyard between the two archways.

Almost hidden from sight if not for the flames used as light, three more statues, one on each side, centres within the walls. Kita stared at one closest to her. Its appearance was much like she had seen on the walls. Perhaps that's its standard armour they wear. Its mask was as plain as it can be. Nothing like the hunter she encountered. Perhaps they could customize it as they get older or something. In its hands was a long spear which became a part of its striking pose.

Kita observed it for a while before, moving on to the next one. Again it held a spear but this time its pose was in a throwing position. And the last one, a defending pose. But it wasn't the poses that were grabbing her attention. They were all pointing their spears in one direction, towards the broken statue. Either it was a coincidence or there is something more. Testing her curiosity, she walked towards it with the water coming up halfway to her knees.

Using the flashlight, Kita looked around. There was nothing with the statue and the wall behind it was worn and overgrown with vines. So, it was just her imagination, she thought. Her tongue licked her lips, noticing them dry. The night was still warm. Her instinct directed her to the waterfall. Putting her hands out together like a bowl as the tip of her finger pushed through the running water, flowing it into her hands.

The cold freshwater satisfied her body. It was the freshest water she had ever tasted. No chemicals, just natural pure water. Suddenly Kita noticed that she had moved her foot under the waterfall when her leg was getting wet. But as she pulled away, the structure around her began to shake. Dust and dirt from the edge formed clouds as they fell.

The wall slowly rose, revealing a doorway as the water rushed through it. Kita stared at it.

"What the…?" she walked to the edge and looked through, found herself standing at a flight of stairs leading further down into the ground.

"Kita, what's going on?" Neal appeared behind her, "What is that?"

"A secret passage?" she suggested, "I must have stepped on something to open it."

"Funny, how fate made you find this by accident and lead you to find the big secret." Neal mocked, made it sound dramatic. Kita slightly smiled at Neal's act before turning her attention back to the dark stairway.

"If this is easy to do then I bet there something dangerous down there." Kita added. They both stared at each other before they smiled.

"Fuck it, let's go." Neal pulled out a glowstick and through it down. It bounced far for a few times, beyond their flashlight before rolling down and then coming to a stop. Kita was the first to guide herself down followed by Neal.

They reached the bottom of the stairs where the glowstick landed. Ahead of them, a short narrow corridor before a strange door. Embedded patterns with a large jagged cut, splitting the door into three sections.

"Any ideas on how to open this one?" Neal asked. Kita shrugged in response. They moved closer to the door but when she placed her foot down, there was a short stone grinding sound underneath and suddenly a wall behind them slammed down, blocking the exit.

"Shit, we're shut in!" she exclaimed and pulls out her radio, "Hello? Does anyone read? We're in trouble!" but there was only static. Damn it, no connection. Kita watched Neal approach the wall but as he was just a few steps away when sharp blade strikeout that made Neal jump.

"The fuck…?" Suddenly the wall started moving slowly toward them, "Shit! It's going to crush us!" Kita's heart rushed and they did the only thing they could do and run to the other side. In a slightly hope turned down, the door didn't open when they reached it.

"There's got to be a way to open this." She almost slurred her words in panic. Kita turned as the spiked wall moves even closer. Come on, Kita, think. There's got to be a button or something to open it. She watched Neal pressing his hand against the walls but still nothing happened.

Suddenly, Neal's hand pressed against a pad that went in. For a moment, she expected the door to open but again nothing.

"Oh come on!" Neal yelled in annoyance as he began pressing it multiple times. The wall was already halfway towards them. Kita eyes glanced away and back at the door. She notices that there was an image of a predator's mask centred on one section of the door. Hang on. Kita looks back at the pad and noticed that it too had the mask image on it.

Quickly, she snapped her head to the other side. This time it had an image of a jagged knife and like the other side, there was a pad with the same image.

"I've got it!" she said and quickly began at first pressing one after the other then both at the same time. "No, nothing's working."

Already the wall behind them was closing in on them. Kita looked up to the final section of the door with a circular blade image before she snaps her head to the ceiling, spotting the same image but it was too high for her or Neal to reach.

"Neal, I need to get on top of you to reach it." She explained, "You press the two here and I get the top." Neal nodded in response. Praying in her mind for this to work. Kita quickly got onto Neal's shoulders as he steadily stood up. The blades were a mere arm reach. Kita stretched out her hand and pressed the pad.

The door finally opened. She felt relief but quickly she flew forward as Neal lost his balance and rushed through, almost making Kita hit her head against the top of the door. They both fell to the other side and the door slammed shut behind them.

Both breathed heavily before sitting up.

"Wow, what an Indiana Jones style?" Neal commented.

"You had to bring a movie reference at a time like this?"

"What's wrong, it's one of the greatest classics!" They both started laughing. They stopped when suddenly flames started lighting up their surroundings. Kita was breath taken.

The room was larger than expected. Cylinder shaped, untouched by nature. The walls had small arch windows where the flames were. The details in the patterns and images were more and clear than the ones she has seen. A few points from the ceiling, water pours into a large pit surrounding a centre platform. How can it be that these intelligent beings who have based their culture around hunting have created something like this?

"What's that in the centre?" Neal asked, points to an alter stationed in the middle. Kita tilted her head before standing up and walking across the only bridge connecting the platforms. Upon reaching the altar, Kita curiously yet confusingly stared at the item on the altar.

An amulet, smooth and round. Made of some sort of metallic element over laced with gold, creating three triangle patterns going inward with a small white stone in the centre. The chain was too of the same metallic element.

"This is the treasure they put so much effect to hide?" Kita questioned at first to herself out loud had Neal not answered.

"Fancy piece of jewellery. Didn't think these hunters were interested in stuff like this?" Neal stood next to her and stares at the amulet before turning to Kita, "So, do you want to take it?"

She looked at Neal for a moment before looking back. In her mind, she was conflicted to taking it and leaving it alone. But unconsciously her hand reaches out to pick it up.

Suddenly, Kita snapped her head and glared at Neal.

"Would you stop with the Indiana Jones references?" she scoffed as Neal stopped rubbing his fingers.

"What?" he shrugged innocently with a smile as Kita struggled to prevent herself from smiling, shaking her head before returning to what she was doing.

Kita moved her hand but instead of grabbing it, her finger directed itself to the white stone to touch it. Suddenly, she felt a sharp prick, quickly retracting her hand away from it.

"What happened?" Neal asked but she didn't need to answer as the stone change to a dark red colour, just like the small amount of blood oozing out of her finger. What the fuck was that?

Kita abruptly almost lost her balance as the ground around them started to shake. As before puffs of dirt started to build and sounds of grinding stone were happening all around them.

"Kita, the bridge!" Neal yelled as they watch the bridge slipping back into the outer platform, isolating themselves. The ground shook even more and the altar started to sink back into the ground. In a split second, Kita grabbed the amulet before the altar was gone.

They almost lost balance again when the ground underneath them started to rise but only a small section where they were, forcing Neal and her to move closer. They covered themselves as bits of stone and dust started trickling down and before they knew what was happening, they found themselves standing in the middle of the rest of the Marines who stared at them bewildered.

They were back at the top of the main temple.

"What the fucking hell were you two doing?" Bran stood in front of them. They glanced at each other still trying to process on what just happened. When Kita turned to explain to Bran, blood was splatted on her face as a large hole appeared in his face.

* * *

**A/N **

**Hey guys, so sorry for the long update. Originally I did have a chapter to put up but later I noticed that storyline I wanted to go was going to be too long so I had to rewrite this chapter to make it fit with the current one. But I hope you've enjoyed this one. **

**Translation**

**Cjit - Shit**

**Pronunciation **

**Ne'thean - Knee thane**


	5. Chapter 4

Zo'dta steadied himself as the ground shook violently. Something was happening at the ruins. It must be the oomans. He cursed them for whatever they were doing. He stood at the edge of the cliff and analysed the oomans activity, clearly provoked by the tremor. The other hunters were already scattered about around the ruins ready to strike.

He glanced over to the centre where their main base was. A lot of them in the same area. He watched as there were standing around two oomans. One stood forward and started yelling at them. Their leader? Perhaps but now the perfect trigger to set off the hunt. What better way to make this more fun than agitated prey?

With one shot from his taun'dcha, the plasma head-shotted their leader. They watch him fell, immediately causing panic and fear, forcing some to scatter.

The hunt had began.

He waited as the other hunters move in to give them a chance before moving in while cloaked. Jumping from building to building he searched for a good target. One was running alone between the structures, breathing heavily with fear as it aimed it burner around sharply, unaware that it was running right towards him.

Zo'dta jumped down right in front of the ooman, revealing himself before going the kill. However, he was unexpectedly smacked in the face by the ooman's burner which was broken into pieces. With his face protected by his mask, he was hardly fazed by the attack. Minor, barely painful. He looks down at it before plunging his wrist blades into its eyes. Its cries were short but slightly pleasant. Zo'dta grips its shoulder before ripping its head off its body. A nice minor trophy for now.

Zo'dta turned around when he heard a single word called out. Another already, this will be a…no way. When his eyes set themselves of the ooman standing before him, Zo'dta immediately recognized it. The one from before. The one he desired. He couldn't help but smile with delight that fate has delivered his prize to him.

Slowly, he made himself face full while tying the head to his hips as he watched the ooman disappear around a corner. Instead of jumping to higher ground, Zo'dta began chasing after it on the same level. He wanted to enjoy every moment of this but also give it a chance to show off its intelligence, just like before.

Zo'dta was amazed at how fast this ooman was running. Sharply turning corners and bolting off at great speed for moments, trying to lose him. But no one can escape him. After turning a corner down a straight path, it was gone. Where did it…?

Shots of sharp pain strike his back. Too much he quickly jumped to higher ground to avoid the fire. He turns and spotted the ooman disappearing again, going back the way they were running. Oh, it was good, but the chase ends now.

Ignoring the pain, he bolted along the buildings faster than he was before. It was barely a moment before he was right in front of it. Zo'dta swings his arm to knock it, only to watch it flip backwards a few times, gaining some distance between them. It growled slightly and aimed its burner at him. No more running this time. Finally a fight.

It began firing but he was quick to react, dodging before knocking the weapon out of its hand and throwing a massive punch in its stomach. The force manages to make it fly back and land hard on the ground. It made strange groaning sounds as it slowly rolled onto its hands and knees. It watched him gradually approach as it tries to get back up. Before it could do anything, Zo'dta shot his hand out, wrapping his fingers around its small neck and holding it firmly. It began resisting against his grip but it's useless now.

He lifted his other arm and showed his wrist blades striking out. Zo'dta took the pleasure watch it thrash more, digging its thin nails into his thick skin but only, they felt like small pricks. He moved his fingers to hold its head in place. There was fear but also bravery as it bared its teeth, glaring at him with anger.

He raised his blades, aligning them with its eyes before pulling them back ready for the killing blow. He holds it for a moment before finally striking down.

"Zo'dta, stop!"

The blades halted, barely touching its eyes. Zo'dta sharply looks up. Ne'thean was standing there above them. What is he doing? Suddenly a hard force uppercut him in the chin before the ooman rolls over his arm forcing it to twist it outwards. The painful stretch caused him to lose grip on its neck. It began to pull him along as it moved forward before, he saw the world around him spin as he landed hard on the ground.

Zo'dta shook his head, trying to comprehend what just happened. But his eyes quickly were set on the ooman running away from him. He shot up and chased it. However, he noticed another ooman at the end and through something in the air. Another grenade. He stopped and held his arms up for impact but all he could see was light.

A big white bright light.

His eyes sting at the sight as he roared in pain and fell to his knees. They blinded him. These oomans are getting creative with their weapons. After a while, Zo'dta managed to open his watery eyes. Blinking a few times before looking ahead where the oomans were. They were gone. Pauk. He lost his prize. Next time, it won't be so lucky.

A loud thud behind immediately snapped him in a fit of rage, sharply turning, he grabbed Ne'thean and through him against the wall, created a loud impact that forced him to fall to the ground.

"You dare interrupt my kill!" he roared, "You'll regret it!" he began storming toward him, preparing to beat him.

"You can't kill it…yet." He quickly spilled out, causing Zo'dta to pause for a moment to listen, "It had the key." What? That…thief! But still…

"However that still doesn't give me the right to spare it!" he growled. Slowly, Ne'thean got back onto his feet but dared not move from his spot.

"The key is unique." He began to explain, "Da'thu-be said that once the key has been taken, the one who comes in first contact with it becomes master of the key, and only when the holder is…alive can it be used."

Zo'dta sharply glanced away. No, no! His fist cracks the stone wall upon hard contact, enough to feel the pain to calm his rage. Out of all the oomans on this damn forsaken planet, it had to be that one. Fate continued to deny his prize. After muttering curses, he finally came to terms with a thought. It only needed to be alive long enough to open the temple, after that it would become useless and be available to claim its head.

Zo'dta glanced at Ne'thean as he waited for a response, "I suppose I can continue on with this little game. But when this is over, it will be mine to claim."

"No arguments." Ne'thean quickly replied.

"Then what are we waiting for." He said before he started running in the same direction the oomans went, following a pathway that led out of the ruins. Zo'dta was joined by others who weren't busy with their trophy claims or honouring the fallen.

The surroundings turned from an enclosed pass to a wide-open clearing. Zo'dta and his group hide behind a corner and observed. Ahead was a heavily built gateway, thick and strong. But that wasn't the thing that he was concerned about. The easiest way would have been to jump over it however, straight lines of wire went right across and his mask was picking up electric energy flowing through them.

Zo'dta knew that there would be oomans on the other side waiting for an attack if the others had came through. Without saying a word, he setted his eyes on a few hunters and pointed them to the other side. They wasted no time, cloaking themselves and rushed over to find a protentional way to pass the wall.

He still couldn't get over the fact that a single ooman had caused them so much trouble. If that group of warriors didn't come, things would have gone a lot smoother. One of the hunter signals that they've found a way in. He and the others followed them through a small cave system that led them around the structure to the other side, avoiding most of the oomans. Most.

* * *

Kita collapsed to the ground. The group manage to find a safe haven, inside one of the buildings in the nearby settlement. That was the most intense and vicious moment she has ever seen in her entire life. That image of seeing someone's head being pulled off and then to came close to suffering the same fate. A shiver ran down her spine. The way that hunter was toying with her. It made Kita dread the way they take pleasure in hunting them.

A hand laid on her shoulder as Neal kneels to her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded while breathing heavily. Neal offered her a bottle of water and she took it greedily before sitting up and laid her back against the cold metal wall.

Neal joined her on the ground, his expression was full of despair.

"And you?" she asked softly in return.

"I don't think I'll get over seeing a friend die right in front of me." He answered, staring at the ground. She placed her hand on his back and gently rubbed to comfort him.

Tiredness was starting to take over. Kita glanced around at the other Marines. Just like her, they were exhausted, while some were trying to tend to the wounded. The hunters had hit them hard.

Flashes of that predator kept appearing before her. Its mask, damnit, it started to get to her. She wondered if it would make it scarier if it was its actual face, baring its fangs at her, ready to kill her.

Fang.

A single word made her dub the predator "Fang". She almost laughed. That hunter almost killed her and now she had given it a name. What a joke, she thought to herself. Kita looked down to her side when her hand landed on a hard object.

The chain of the amulet was sticking out of her pocket. Kita had forgotten she stuck it in there. Pulling it out and holding it in front of her, she examined it and found it mesmerizing. If she lived through this, at least she got something out of it. Kita placed it around her neck, despite the amulet being almost as large as the palm of her hand, it sat perfectly on her chest. However, she tucked it away under her armour and top to avoid losing it or getting in the way.

Kita sighed as she relaxed. She noticed that Neal has already fallen asleep. Smiled, she decided to do the same. They are safe now, in a room with no windows and less open than before. Enough to allow her to relax into darkness.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys, hope you've enjoyed this chapter, leave a like or a comment, love to know what your thoughts are.**

**Translation**

**Pauk - Fuck**


	6. Chapter 5

Kita's body shook gently. Her eyes sluggishly opened to an unknown Marine kneeling in front of her.

"Come on, Private, get up, you are needed for patrol." He said before backing off away from her. Kita rubbed her eyes, naturally turning her head to where Neal was but was empty.

"Where's Neal?" she asked, slowly standing up.

"He has been pulled out onto patrol an hour ago." He answered before heading out of the room. Kita grabbed up a new pulse rifle from a table and followed him. She took a deep breath as the warm air embraced her. It was still dark. But dawn should be approaching soon.

Though the area is only lit by lamps hanging from the buildings, she finally had time to see the area. Spotting a few key features and structures, Kita recognized it as the mining district, close to the mountainside and the utility tunnel which was just across a canyon connected by a metal bridge.

It made her uneasy after what happened on the previous bridge she had been on. The buildings were quite broad and plain. Most already looked rusty even though this place had only been here for over a year.

However, they have been left unchecked and uncleaned ever since people started going missing. She wondered where they were taken or worse what happened to them. Her thoughts turn to the hunters. They were the reason they were called here.

Attacking the innocence, as if they couldn't get any lower than they already were. All because they discover something of theirs that they no longer inhabit or guard. Hope they all go to hell for this. Kita followed the marine through the district, walking along the dirt streets. Tire tracks have made their mark on every possible wide path.

Odd animal calls would almost make her jump. Abnormal, strange, nothing like she has heard before. Something that made her curious about the life that lives here. They are unique in their own way, design to fit the environment the planet has given them.

"Hey, do you...oomph!" Kita bumped into the marine as he suddenly stopped. She came to his side to find an answer.

"The others should be crossing our paths by now." He said, "Something's not right." Did he mean the other marines that are on patrol? Neal? "Stay sharp, Private."

They continued to walk along to an open area where the miners were originally digging. A few vehicles and equipment were left scattered around. Some near piles of dirt and rubble, some just dumped in random places.

Though what was creeping Kita out the most was the dark tunnels in the mountainside. When her flashlight shined at them, a few she could see to the back, but others go deeper. Could had the other marines ended up going in one of them?

"Private!" the marine yelled but as a whisper. He pointed to the ground where the flashlight shone. Kita went cold as she stared at the large patch of blood. The fact that it had not gone dry meaning that whatever happened here must have been recent.

"_Help…_" Both turned their heads towards one of the tunnels. "_Over…here…_" Kita immediately recognised the voice.

"Shit, it's Neal." She started running towards the tunnels with the marine behind her, telling her to be careful, "Neal, where are you?"

"_Over…here…Over here!_" His voice became louder that she was able to tell which tunnel he was in. It was one of the longer tunnels that her flashlight couldn't see beyond to the back. Along the ground was a trail of blood leading in.

"Neal…what happened? Are you alright?" she asked, slowly entering the tunnel but stayed close to the entrance.

"_Help…_" Kita stopped. There was something wrong with his voice. It didn't sound natural or in fact, didn't sound different every time he called out the same words. She walked slowly further that her flashlight finally touched the end. Her heart stopped.

"N-no…Neal…" against the back wall, Neal's body left blooded with a large spear stuck in his chest. Frozen in shock and sorrow, tears started building up in her eyes. How…who… A shimmer of a figure stood over Neal's dead body. Before she knew it, the figure bolted straight for her. Shit!

She dodged to the side as it ran past her and straight for the marine.

"Look out!" she shouted but it was too late. The hunter revealed himself and stabbed him with its wrist blades. The marine immediately died on impact. Kita quickly reacted and began shooting at the hunter, but the hunter began using the marine's body as a shield.

Damn these creatures. Kita bolted off back to the others taking a different route than the one she came through. Hard loud footsteps were closing in on her. Clearly, that hunter wasn't giving up on her. That was the plan. She sharply turned into a building before shifting herself to face the hunter with the end of her rife right up against its chest.

Closing her eyes she pulled the trigger, feeling the multiple impacts as the shots fired into the hunter and splashes of a wet substance. Mixed in, it cried in pain before it stopped and fell to the ground. Kita opened her eyes to see the hunter laying in front of her, covered in a Fluro green substance. Is that its blood?

She looks down on herself, being covered in the same stuff as well.

"Gross." She said to herself, tried to ignore the shiver that ran down her spine. Her eyes then set themselves on the open door. This hunter surely wasn't alone. If she went out into the open, she would be vulnerable to attacks and darkness would be the hunters' advantage.

Sighing heavily she spoke into her radio.

"Bravo Team, this is Kita, please respond." She waited for a moment before someone answered.

"This is Bravo Team, what is it Kita?" a male voice replied.

"We've got company. The hunters are here, three marines are down, contact anyone who's on patrol, call them back to base." She answered.

"Ah shit, they just keep coming." He replied, "Just get back as soon as possible as well, Kita."

"Copy, Kita out." She turned off her mic before setting her mind on how to get back to base. This is going to be harder than she thought. She looked behind her, further into the building. Perhaps there was something here that can help her.

The building Kita ended up in was a small office. Keeping records of the production. But it was quite messy like they were in a rush or something. Evacuation? She walked over to what happened to be the main desk. Lots of records and documents but there was one letter on top of all of them.

_Head of the Mining Department_

_Mr Weyland has requested all personnel in your department including yourself to report to the monorail station to be transported to the Headquarters in Sector 1. Page 3, Section 6, Point 13 on your contract has come into effect and Mr Weyland wishes to personally speak to all of you. Do not delay. The train will depart at 18:00 sharp. Any person who failed to board the train will be facing the consequence as well as you._

_Mr J McCann_

All of them went to Sector 1? There's another area? She's studied the facility around here but wasn't aware that this was Sector 2 or in fact, there was another location at all. Kita suddenly froze when a series of clicks, growls and snarls were coming from the entrance. Shit, she got distracted.

Turning off her flashlight and quickly, she ducked down under a large desk hidden from sight. Heavy footsteps enter the room. The clicking continued for a bit before things went silent. Kita kept her breathing slow and quiet. She dared not move. A moment felt like an eternity. Finally, the heavy footsteps moved and left the room.

Kita slowly got up from her hiding spot. Whoever it was, was gone but that just proved that they are out there waiting for any humans to come out. Quickly scanning the room, she spotted another door and opening it, led to a stairway up. Going up the first stairs, on the wall was a blueprint map of the building.

It appeared that there was a sky bridge connecting this building to another. She could use that instead of going outside. Brilliant. She found the bridge and quickly crossed it to the other side. Okay now, where was she? The room she entered was in, appeared to be the control room. Large with a long control desk and panels going along the edge with clear views to the outside.

It viewed the edge of the canyon and the bridge, and the base was on the opposite side of the mining district. Something suddenly hit the window beside her. She became face to face with the wide-open eyes of a skinless human. Kita cried in horror and falls back away from the blooded window as the corpse swinging slightly, upside down.

She was frozen in place, what a horrible death. Who…? Swiftly, a large figure swung down from above and broke through the glass causing Kita to duck down away further, covering her face and neck from the flying glass. A loud thud forced her to look up.

"Fang." She barely whispered as he stood up tall, making small clicking sounds she has heard from time to time. He tilted his head slightly to the side. They stared at each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. Kita remembered what happen last time. She would not make the same mistake again.

Finally, Fang began to move. Taking steps to the side. Kita did the same but in the opposite direction. Keeping her distance as much as possible. It was only when he stopped that Kita realized what he just did. He moved her away from the doors. Her exits. He's trying to corner her.

Kita was expecting Fang to now move forward towards her, but he didn't. What was he waiting for? Was she waiting for her to make a move? Something that would give him an opening to attack her and she won't have a chance to defend.

Come on, think. The wind gently blew behind her, from the opening, thanks to him. But what are the possibilities? How high was she fro, thr ground if she jumped? She shook her head. She needed to take the risk. But first, she grabbed a few chairs and through them down between them before grabbing a heavy folder and like a discus, aimed it at him.

Quickly, she turned and jumped out the window as the commotion became a good stall for her. Unexpectedly, she grabbed the arms of the corpse. But with the lack of muscles to hold her weight as she jolted under it, the arms snapped and she fell onto the dirt ground below.

Upon impact, she tumbled forwards but quickly stopped herself as a foot slipped over the edge of the canyon. She wasted no time getting up and bolting towards the bridge. Kita didn't have to turn to know that Fang was on the move when a raging roar echoed throughout the district. This was enough to make Kita push harder.

She reached the bridge but already she could hear him getting closer with every second. He's faster than her. Kita knew that he would never give up. She would have to fight him. Skidded to a stop, she turned and aimed her rifle at him. Quickly, she watched him duck to the side behind a building.

But as she turned around, another hunter was running towards her. Crap. With no other way, she ran across the bridge. Why are there so many after her? Suddenly, she fell to the ground. A sharp pain stung her side. When she looked up, there was a small fork-like spear that had struck itself into the metal ground, like a knife into wood. What is that? She slowly tried to get up, gripping her side which was wet. Looking down, she saw her own blood bleeding out of her armour. It cut right through! Shit!

A shadow loomed over her, she gasped when a large hand went straight towards her. Swiftly she reacted, rolled to the side avoiding the hand, wincing as she tried to ignore the pain. With one hand, she aimed her rifle at the hunter and began shooting. Splashes of its green blood burst out of its chest but unlike the other hunter, it managed to jump back far away from her.

Fang already appeared at the end of the bridge. Kita continued to keep shooting but then it stopped. Fuck, not now. Both began to approach her as she desperately searched for more ammo. Suddenly new bullets started flying over her head straight towards the hunters, causing them to quickly duck to the sides out of sight.

"Come on, Kita, get up!" She turned around to Willow standing near the tunnel, with a heavy smartgun and a turret by her side. "Hurry up, this baby won't last long!" Sparks of short circuits danced all over the turret.

Kita scurried off towards Willow, gripping her wound as hard as she could to make the pain bearable as she moved. A fiery blue plasma came out of nowhere from the far side of her and shot the turret, blasting it into pieces. Another one? She didn't want to turn around.

"Willow, get to the tunnel! Get ready to close it!" Kita shouted as she finally crossed the bridge. Willow backed up into the tunnel still facing Kita before starting to automatically shoot at random locations to wherever the gun auto-locks to.

Kita's eyes squint at three red dots appearing on the gun and before she knew it another plasma flew right towards Willow, knocking her back onto the ground as the gun was destroyed. Heavy footsteps grew behind her as they pound on the metal bridge. She shot out her hand and hit the closed button and in mere seconds, the thick door slamed shut, leaving Willow and her alone in the dimly lighted tunnel.

Kita almost jumped when a loud bang of something large hitting the door.

"Holy shit, that was close." She said but quickly snapped her head to Willow on the ground. Kita hurried to her, placing her hand on Willow's shoulder and shook it. To her relieve Willow groaned and opened her eyes.

"Fuck, that hurts." She mumbled, sitting up slowly before pulling out a stim and injecting into her arm, "Ah, that's much better. Shit! We better heal that wound." Kita had almost forgotten the wound until it started hurting again.

Slowly, Willow assisted Kita removing her armour. She hissed as she saw the large cut that was a finger width deep into her side. Willow injected a stim into her arm and immediately, it began to heal. The pain dimed to unnoticeable, and the skin reformed, stopping the blood flow and made it appear as a scar.

"Any sharp or fast stretch movements will reopen it for the next few hours." Willow mentions and she nodded.

"What happened? Where are the others?" she began asking. Willow expressed her grief.

"After you alerted us to their presence, they immediately began picking us off as soon as we went outside. It was an ambush." She said, "We tried to get to the tunnels but as you can see…" she was the only one who made it.

How many of us have died already? Kita sighed heavily at that question, too many for this mission. Already bringing up the thought that she may not be able to return home. But they are not dead yet.

"Come on, let's get back to base." Willow nodded in agreement while helping Kita to her feet and slowly they made their trip back to base.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**A longer chapter than the previous one but hope you've enjoyed it. As always, leave a comment and let me know what you think. Always nice to hear from you.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bang!**

Zo'dta punched the door as it slammed shut. Just from a single hit, he could tell that the thickness of the door. With the current equipment and the time it would take for the door to open, it would have already gotten away. He breathed heavily in rage. Growling deeply, he couldn't believe that it had escaped again for the third time.

This little game had gone on long enough. He should have already been at the temple by now but no…this ooman just had to delay his mission and continue to evade him. However, Zo'dta was impressed but found it to be reckless when it decided to jump out the window.

"There is another entrance to the tunnels." Bayei, a young blood who was sent to this planet, along with Ne'thean. "It won't go far with that wound."

"Wound? What wound?" Zo'dta turned to him but his eyes dart to a trail from the tunnel to a patch where the ooman tripped. "What did you do?"

"Merely injured it to slow it down." He answered as if he was in the right. Zo'dta began to approach Bayei.

"By the amount of blood on the ground, it's more than a mere injury." He growled. Bayei started to musk off a bit of fear but remained unfazed.

"That ooman is a threat." He raised his voice, "It has killed one of our own. What does it matt…?" Suddenly, Zo'dta swung his arm, knocking Bayei hard to the ground before he stood over him.

"The importance is that we need to capture that ooman…nan'ku." He said slowly but strongly, expressing his disappointment, "You have done well to inform and keep the oomans at bay before our arrival, but this is unacceptable. You will return to the others, now."

He waited for a moment until Bayei lowered his head away from Zo'dta. A sign of submission. Good. He still got a lot to learn. Bayei got up but kept his head down slightly. So it managed to kill one of them. It's learning. Every moment it spent fighting them, it increased its knowledge on how to kill them.

"This other entrance, where is it?" he asked. Bayei pointed to a structure next to the door. Zo'dta walked over and inside, a wall had collapsed, leading inside the tunnel. Close to the entrance. As expected, the ooman was gone.

His mask analysed the destroyed weapon on the ground. It was the weapon the other ooman had before another hunter managed to destroy it. Clearly, it survived. Two syringes were laying on the ground. They were empty but clearly had some sort of substance inside. Changing his vision, footprints appear on the ground, going further into the tunnel.

Activating his cloaking device, he followed the track and it wasn't long before he spotted them ahead. Zo'dta moved quietly, keeping to the shadows as he stalked them. When he got closer, he was able to identify his target, gripping its side. The wound appeared to be almost healed, almost.

Quickly, he hid behind a machine when his target turned to look behind. It spoke in its language and the other responded. Zo'dta was fortunate that it was only short before they continued walking. As he followed, he worked out a way to take them out.

Both only carry weak weapons. They have made themselves easy targets. He could just jump in and attack but there could be a risk of his target getting in the way or running away. Unless…yes that's it. He appeared out and with the target clearly in sight, Zo'dta aim and fired. A net opened wide and flew straight to the target, catching it and knocking it to the ground as it cried. The other ooman immediately forced its attention on helping his target. A big mistake. Zo'dta pulled out his spear and began his approach towards them. The other ooman turned as he uncloaked himself, and as it stood up, he threw his spear at it. Striking it in the chest and he watched it fall to the ground.

His target cried out for its companion and tried to free itself but with the net nailed into the ground. Escape would be impossible. But Zo'dta took his time as he stood over his target, watching with pleasure as his prey struggles faster to get away from him. He released his wrist blades which made his prey started yelling at him in its language. Out of curiosity, he decided to hear what it had to say.

"You sick bastard!" it said. Typical. When they can't do anything else, they insult. Not that it would do much. Insulted words won't affect him. Suddenly, it did a sharp cry, curled itself as it gripped its side. In pain?

Switching his vision, his mask picked up blood coming out of its side. Cjit, its wound had re-opened. He bent down and opened the net with his blades. As soon it was freed, it tried to kick him, but he was able to catch it before impact. Still fighting? He admired that; however, he can't attend to the wound while it was squirming. He aimed his wrist gauntlet at its face and released a sleeping gas which immediately took effect.

That should keep it at bay for now. No…wait…she? His eyes were not mistaken to see obvious breasts. A female ooman. Well, that explains a lot. Females are known to be smarter than males. It never really occurred to him what gender she was. But the armour these oomans wore did make it hard to tell if they were female or male.

Zo'dta lifted the cloth that covered her entire torso to reveal the cut. It had opened quite a bit but was surprised how much it had already been healed. Not a lot but clearly the oomans have found a way to heal themselves fast. But not as fast as his kind. He grunted in annoyance as he pulled out his medicomp. Moments ago, he wanted to kill her and now, he had to heal her. Fate was mocking him.

As he began sealing the wound, the female's body tensed hard, making sharp hisses. In pain no doubt. Nothing he could do about that. His kind never took it lightly when attending their wounds. They never had anything to stimulate the pain when attending their injuries. It would be a sign of weakness if they couldn't handle the pain caused by the prey they hunted.

She slightly relaxed once he was done. Zo'dta began to stare at her with interest.

Reaching out, his hand grabbed her jaw though her skull was quite small, it could almost fit in his hand. He turned her head slowly from side to side, getting a good look at her. Her pale face was ugly looking, but he admitted she was better looking than others he had seen. But it didn't matter, all will remain of this would be her skull, hanging on his wall among all those who he deemed worthy prey.

Luck must be running out for her. Too many times she escaped the Black Warrior but soon it would be over for her. It would be a shame to not allow her to continue her bloodline. She got strong genes to produce better offspring with a good mate. Though he wondered why she hasn't yet mated. Perhaps she wasn't ready or hadn't found the right mate.

He shook his mind off that topic to then quickly noticed the key hanging off her chest. It was quite small for a key but upon looking at it, he thought that there was something wrong if not for his mask analysing it and showing the blades tucked away.

Further inspecting it, he figured out why and how the key works. The stone in the middle which was filled with the ooman's DNA acts as a button, pressing would release the blades to open or activate whatever it's used for. And only with matching DNA of the female could release the blades. How it could only work with her alive is something he could not figure out. Only the clan that was here would provide that answer. However, that clan was long gone, a thousand years ago. Their descendants live but even they know nothing about this place.

He released the key and scooped the female into his arms. She was quite light but expected for her size. Bigger than a child but still, she was small. He never noticed that females are smaller than males. It wasn't of importance whether he hunted was female or male. As long he followed the code of honor his kind had lived by, it never phased him.

He carried the female out of the tunnel, the way that he came. Dawn had arrived, Zo'dta could feel the heat rising but was still cool to him. The settlement was silent. He saw a hand full of skinned corpses hanging from buildings or wires. The hunt here was finished. His brothers had moved on. The female in his arm, groaned and moved slightly but never woke.

Zo'dta thought for a moment. He needed her to be awake to open the temple, but would she cooperate? Doubt she would be willing however one way or another. For now, he needed to get to their camp his brothers had set up not far. They were waiting for him. From there he could plan out how to get to the temple with the female alive.

Zo'dta went from concrete to jungle. He was getting annoyed of walking. Putting the female over his shoulder would be the easiest and fastest solution. However, the last thing he wanted though was to restitch the female's wound again. He was a warrior, not a healer. Soon to be a clan leader.

Gifted Champion.

That was meaning behind his name. Strong, cunning and most importantly, honourable. The qualities of a leader. He rose through the ranks faster than most. Hunted many worthy preys and collected many trophies. One of which, a beast of which his mask was based on. How could he forget his most formidable prey?

It was just barely over a hundred years ago that he came across it while hunting alone for the first time. Given permission by his leader, he founded a heated dry planet. While stalking for prey in a long-grassed area, he never knew that it was stalking him. It did it for days he was there, watching, waiting. Patient was a lesson he learnt from that creature. And when he had his guard down, it attacked.

A mistake he learnt. The fight was the best challenge he had fought. Zo'dta understood it that it had the wits to use the environment to its benefit. Striking then hiding again. Waiting for an opening. After multiple attacks, he learnt. A repetitive pattern was the last mistake. Zo'dta remembered that moment.

After trying to go to it and being bled by the attacks, he decided to make it come to him. Pretended to be weak, pretended to let it think it won. He waited until he saw it, ready for the final strike. But he was ready. As it leapt into the air, Zo'dta strike it with his spear, barely holding its weight in the air. A triumphed moment. A worthy prey.

In honour of the lesson it taught him, he based his mask upon the creature's last fearsome expression before death. A perfect image to haunt his prey's mind, and the last thing they saw before their lives are ended by his blades.

Suddenly, he stopped and glanced around. The jungle was silent. For it to be this silent, something was nearby. Heavy rustling was heard from the trees above him but as he sharply turned his head up, a large shadow pounced on him. However, Zo'dta managed to quickly jump back away from the creature. He growled in annoyance and forced himself to place the female down out of the way as he engaged himself with the quadruple creature. Covered with short fur, its claws were long and curved, ideal for gripping branches and climbing trees with ease and a long tail; its main weapon. It demonstrated by whipping it around, making a sudden loud crack that echoed through the jungle.

This should be interesting. Immediately he made the first move, rushing towards it with his wrist blades out. He quickly dodged the first tail attack but as he aimed his blades for the back neck of the creature, it swiftly moved out of the way. Zo'dta watched as the tail wrapped around his leg and pulled him, face planting into the ground.

His body ended up getting dragged along the floor before finding himself hanging upside down from a tree as the creature stood on a thick branch. It started to swing him but then suddenly, smashed the hunter into the trunk of the tree before doing it again.

But Zo'dta knew what to do. When the creature was ready to bash him again, he lifted his body up and sliced the tail with ease. Causing him to fall hard onto the ground but quickly rolled back onto his feet as the creature cried in pain.

Now without its tail, the only way it could attack him is closeup combat. Exactly how Zo'dta wanted. It looked down at him and hissed viciously. Anger, good. But then, a familiar sound caught the creature's attention and made it look passed him. The female! Zo'dta turned his head and saw the female had regained consciousness and was trying to get up.

Immediately, the creature pounced off the branch and bolted straight for the female. By the time, she looked up it was already moments away from her had not Zo'dta quickly knocked it to the side. Wrapping his arms around its body to try and prevent it from escaping him. Enough of this! He plunged his blades into the neck of the creature. Finally, the struggle stopped. The creature no longer moved.

Zo'dta felt good from the fight. Pride was beaming from him, once again he remained on top. His skills never waned on him and he was rea…The female! Sharply, turned and headed back to the where he left the female but already, she was gone. However, his mask was already picking up fresh footprints. He didn't hesitate and ran straight after her. As expected, she didn't get far and already he grabbed her by the neck and held her hard against a nearby tree.

She began to choke as he tightened his grip and within mere moments she was once again unconscious. It won't keep her like that longer than the sleeping gas but enough to tie her hands together behind her back.

It was long after tying her hands that she woke up gasping. He watched how quickly she figured out what was going on and tried to escape but he held a tight grip on her arm to prevent her from running off. The female struggled against his grip, but it was useless. He was stronger than her.

Zo'dta began pulling her as he headed to where the others would be.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Been busy and slack off this story but hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter.**

**Translation**

**Nan'ku - alive**


	8. Chapter 7

Kita winced in pain as he pulled her along somewhere. Where was he taking her? Why hasn't he killed her yet? Her arm, Fang had his grip on began to hurt even more. Though as much she wanted to stay as far away from him as she could, Kita reluctantly began walking along with him without struggle.

Fang noticed it as he slightly turned his attention to her, but she didn't look back at him. As long as the pain eased, that's all she wanted. It slightly scared her that now standing side by side, how tall he was. She was barely 6ft tall but standing next to Fang, Kita was already uncomfortable. How tall do these hunters get? God, if his height was average than she couldn't imagine what the tallest would be.

The heat of the day was getting hotter and the humidity wasn't making it any better. No wondered the Marine Corp decided to land here at dusk. The jungle around them was thick, with no clear path and the roots of the trees were sticking out all over the place. This forced Fang to pull her up hard over whatever roots got in their way.

"Ouch, take it easy, will ya?" she exclaimed though Fang didn't respond back. Kita was having a hard time trying to keep up despite being physically fit but how could she compare herself to another species whose physicality was ten times stronger than humans.

They went on for quite some time before a horrible stench of something rotten was growing stronger the further they walked. Kita tried to find the source of the smell however new sounds and commotions forced her attention ahead, finally revealing the answer to one of her questions.

A dozen or more hunters filled a small clearing. Kita was surprised that there was more than she had expected and now she's right in their den. Suddenly, she was startled when something dropped from above. It was a skinless, almost bare boned arm. Her blood ran cold as she looked up and saw skinless corpses hanging of the branches like decorations.

Rage filled her as she glared at Fang.

"Disgusting animal." She growled. Fang turned his head slightly to her but still faced forward. He suddenly pulled her forward hard when she had forgotten to keep moving. As they walked in, other hunters began to stare at her. Kita noticed one of them holding a human skull in his hand. Using some sort of tool, he was scrapping the inside of it. When he glanced up, Kita had the feeling that he was smiling at her and held up the skull.

She was on the edge of baring her teeth towards the insult, but she kept her mouth shut. Kita wasn't going to allow herself to lose control over an insult. She was going to show them that she can exercise restraint. Another hunter approached them. Kita recognised the hunter before. The one that called out to Fang before he could kill her. He was smaller and younger than Fang. They stopped and between Fang and him, a series of clicks and growls but there was a clear language being spoken.

Kita stood there quiet, wishing she could understand what they were saying. Maybe what they were planning on doing with her. She was wondering about death but that would be out of the question. Fang would have killed her by now. Torture? Keeping her as a pet? No, what is the worst reason for keeping her alive?

"Oh god," she muttered silently, as she thought of the worse possible outcome. No, he won't do that. If he wanted to, he would have done it. And why her, why not someone else? What was the purpose of keeping her alive? Fang did save her from that creature when it was going to attack her. It's not like him to do so. Come on, think.

Suddenly, Kita was pulled once more. Okay, that's it! She rushed up high, using Fang's body to lift herself and kicked him hard in the face, knocking his mask off. But it was enough for Fang to release her. She fell to the ground but as soon she got up, two other hunters grabbed both of her arms and held her in place.

A deep growl made her look up to see Fang's real face. That saying that 'eyes were windows to the soul', Kita understood it well when she first stared at his yellow eyes. Full of rage and dominance. It almost made Kita turn away, but she refused to look away. But what stood out were the mandibles that surround his mouth. They moved as he made a low growl.

It felt like a long time to Kita before Fang decided to stand up. She watched as he put his mask back on then directing the two hunters holding her to take her away. By force, they dragged her to a nearby tree. She struggled against them, kicking around to get free. She only stopped when they decided to tie her feet together. Now she couldn't move anywhere.

The two hunters then left her alone. Kita groaned in annoyance and slowly moved into a comfortable position against the tree. For a moment, she thought of grabbing her knife that was tucked in her boot. Cutting the binds and making a run for it, fighting to her last breath. Ha! As if she could even do that.

She was really asking herself for a death wish with that idea. She was right in the middle of the wolves' den. Bored, Kita looked around. Watching what the hunters were doing. She would quickly look away to avoid eye contact. She counted at least 20 hunters though she noticed a few will come and go. Her eyes eventually settled themselves on Fang.

Most of the time, she saw him talking to another hunter. When they made eye contact, Kita didn't look away. She wasn't going to back down at any time for him. Eventually, they both broke eye contact. As the day continued, it got hotter. She was grateful that she was under the shade of the tree. But the heat made her eyes heavy to the point where her eyes couldn't stay open.

Giving in, she leaned herself against the tree as comfortable as possible and fell asleep.

* * *

Kita's eyes sprung open upon hearing explosions. What the fuck? The hunters were rushing out away from the camp. She felt relieved when she heard the gunshots. The marines? How did they know where she was? Perhaps, now with the commotion going…Kita stretched herself to reach for the knife in her boot.

As soon she freed herself, she bolted away from the camp. Kita would have to go around the fight in order to get to the others. She just hoped she doesn't run into Fang. She wondered where he was anyway. If he wanted her alive, why hadn't he come for her? Perhaps his arrogance thought that she would be fine while he desired to kill her kind took over.

But that wouldn't mean that the others would try and find her. It only proved her point however when something large came bolting from the side and knocked her hard into a tree. For a moment she felt as if her bones had shattered on impact. Surprisingly it didn't but she was slipping out of consciousness, barely able to turn her head to see her attacker.

She thought it was Fang, but his mask was different to that of his. He just stood there. If he was trying to say something, she couldn't hear over the ringing that grew louder. The world around her grew black as she watched the hunter reaching down to her. Kita's sight was gone as she fell unconscious.

However, when her eyes open, she found herself looking down on a solid rocky surface. Kita watched her own feet taking sluggish steps and yet she was going a near normal walking speed. Arms and bodies were supporting her on each side.

"Hey, we need a stim over here!" a man's voice next to her called out, "Let's just place her here." He spoke softly but towards her. Kita's eyes closed once more as she felt her body being placed gently down to a hard yet soft textured ground with something being used as a pillow to rest her head.

"A marine? Where in the hell did you find her?" another voice came, belonging to a woman.

"She was taken hostage by the hunters. First time, I've seen them do something like this." The first voice spoke.

"Yikes, that would be rough. Here's the stim." The other answered, for a moment there wasn't communication, just a sudden prick and a rush of energy returned. She gasped in response with her eyes wide open before relaxing. Three people stood before her.

"Where am I?" she began asking questions as she slowly sat up. The smell, the loud echoes and the familiar rocky curved walls to the ceiling of a cave, with stalagmite covering it with the longest hanging over a large water source. Small lights were spread out, all over the place, with group huddling around them like moths. Blankets were used as mats and tents along with boxes and cases of supplies.

"You're at our base." the man who the first voice belonged to, was covered in mud, but she was able to see his slightly mid long brown hair and hazel eyes. Down by the neck and shoulder was a large third-degree burn. The torn clothes gave away his speciality: a mercenary.

"Dynamite and I manage to rescue you before that hunter could finish you off." He answered and pointed to a tall African man who was also covered in mud.

"Thank you…" Kita suddenly began coughing not realizing before how dry her mouth was.

"I'll get some water and food for her." A woman stood behind them, with black hair and pale skin but had a large scar on her neck, left.

"That's Ginny." He answered, "And my name is Conner, the leader of this group." Ginny soon returned with a bottle and some sort of snack bars. Kita took the water first, gulping down to satisfy her dry throat. She stopped for a moment allow herself to breathe again.

"Sorry…" she huffed, "I'm Kita…" she could still feel the roughness of her throat. "I'm part of the Echo Team of this mission."

"So, his message did get reached." Dynamite commented, "Perhaps there is hope for all of us. But if those hunters are targeting the marines already…"

"They are." Kita interrupted, "They took out our ship, we have transport ships, but they won't stand against whatever attacked our ship."

"Shit." Conner hissed to himself as he began pacing himself.

"However, we did send a distress signal so hopefully another ship or two will come in time." She added.

"If we make it, you guys took too long and those predators are coming in more numbers now. We've just seemed to piss them off." Dynamite began shouting.

Kita growled in response, "I don't recall us rescuing mercenaries. How did you guys get here?"

They both looked at each other for a moment before Conner signs and raised his hand, gently waving it.

"Go check on the others, I'll take it from here." Kita felt relieved as Dynamite walked away. Grumpy behaviour was normal among the marines but just because they knew nothing of a group of mercenaries doesn't give him the right to blame her.

"Well, as our job is, we were hired here by the company." Weyland-Yutani, of course. "We were paid as bodyguards of their location and the people working here. Though things started going south ever since…"

"Since the predators showed up?" Kita questionably finished only for Conner to shake his head.

"No, when people, both mercenaries and citizens, started disappearing and it wasn't the predators." Okay, that's new. Kita couldn't think of where this was going, she tilted her head in response.

"First it was a few, then hand full and then, well you get the picture. The hunters started appearing somewhere halfway. And I…well…let's just say I got lucky." He gently placed his hand on his burnt shoulder. Kita bit her lips. That was a plasma burn. A large one. Since they produce extreme heat, you might as well us it to cook meat quickly.

"And you and the others…survivors managed to camp out here?" she continued questioning.

"Heh, barely. The hunters were picking us off before we got here. We couldn't even get a good amount of supplies without some of us getting killed." Just like the other marines. Just like Neal.

"If you guys, were so worried about being picked on, why did you attack the camp?" she asked.

"Simple, to get back at them." He answered, "They weren't nearly prepared. We had the surprised. What I didn't expect was to see you, tied up in the wolves' den? Would love to hear how that happened?"

Kita almost smiled and began explaining what had been happening ever since arriving on the planet. Though reluctantly, she showed him the amulet which he took a great interest in. He would have snatched it off had not someone calling out, distracting him. She almost began wondering why she took it in the first place. It has caused her nothing but trouble. Though strangely, it because of this the predators, Fang, had stopped trying to kill her.

What so important about this?

* * *

Zo'dta hid within the trees as he looked down upon the entrance to their base. They were well hidden, almost unnoticed if not for their foolish attack. His bio-mask picked up two heat signatures, distorted as they were slightly hidden behind some vines that were covering the entrance.

He waited patiently, though it was the last thing he needed. These oomans were causing too much trouble and the longer they halt the mission, the longer these pale creatures infect this sacred place. Zo'dta waited for his brethren to finish checking for any possible exits. He won't let the female get away.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys, so sorry about the long waited. Had to finish University assignments, one of them involved writing another story so had to focus on that more but I'll ensure to keep to my usual chapter updates. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter and will see you soon.**


	9. Chapter 8

Everyone was on the move, like ants in a colony. Kita had been talking to Conner and the others about a plan to move everyone back to the settlement in hopes to join forces with the rest of the marines back at base. With the mercenaries' current knowledge on the hunters and their possible weaknesses, it would make things easier to fend them off while waiting for rescue.

The plan was, that Kita, along with Conner and a hand full of mercenaries would head out through the main entrance while the rest will head to through a second exit which was a long tunnel underground that leads up to a waterfall. Once Kita's radio reaches communication range to the marines, they would hopefully send the transport ships to the rendezvous point. Conner informed Kita that the group would then follow the river to their abandon outpost base the mercenaries used before they fled. That's the rendezvous point.

Kita was aware that this mission would be deadly and with certain death but it's a sacrifice that she must do to protect the people. That was after all her job, though a small voice was reminding her about Fang, and the possibility that he still may want her alive. To be taken hostage again sent chills down her spine. No, she'd rather die than be kept alive for whatever sick things they had in mind for her.

"Have doubts already?" Conner approached her, ready with a pulse rifle in his hand, "It's a crazy one after all but if it gets most of these people out then it will be worth it."

"It's not this mission I'm worried about, more like someone." She answered though she was already beginning to feel uncomfortable about the topic. Conner placed his hand on her shoulder, sending her a sense of comfort.

"We'll be fine, we've had worse." He said, "Now, come on, it's time to get your makeup on. Meet us at the exit when you are ready." Lovely, mud bath time.

Kita felt weird being covered in mud. Supposedly, what Conner has told her was that the predators rely on heat signatures to track their prey. The mud provided a camouflage, covering body heat while the outside becomes cool. Though would work best when still. She felt like a child again.

By the time she was done, the cave was almost empty as the rest began their journey ahead of them. The abandon outpost though in view was the only secure base that was closest if this mission fails. It felt quiet and dark. Kita felt herself becoming more unnerving. This battle. This survival. She could feel it taking a toll on her.

Humanity…use to feel like they were on top of the food chain. But now, she felt like a little mouse. Always on guard, always in danger. Never knowing if she would live to see the next day. Humans still have a lot to learn and to always remember that out here, away from their home…there will always be something that dominates the food chain.

"Kita! Come on, we haven't got all night." Conner called from the entrance of the cave. She picked and re-supplied herself with weapons that the mercenaries had before meeting up with the group. Kita could tell on their expressions that they were feeling the same thing. They all had that fear inside them no matter how hard they tried to hide it.

"So, Kita do you have your radio?" Conner asked. She nodded and pulled out to show the little rectangle device to serve as a signal to the other marines.

"Once the signal on this becomes strong, we will be able to send our message out loud and clear and they will be able to track us to guide up to the nearest group." She explained. They all acknowledged her, understood that they only need to get as far as they can to ensure the others made it there safely.

She watched as Conner glanced at each one of the team, and each gave nodded in silence. They were ready, finally, his eyes were set upon hers. Unlike the others, she was hesitant. Breathing in deeply to calm her nervous heart, the coolness of the air within the cave gave her the ability to nod.

A small smile appeared on Conner's face before he headed off ahead of the group towards the entrance. Kita followed slightly but not to close.

"Liam, Blake, is the coast clear?" he whispered. However, only one was standing at the entrance. The other was out in the open. His attention was to the tree branches. Kita froze, watching helplessly through the curtain vines, waiting for a hunter to come out of nowhere and kill him right in front of them.

Nothing happened. He was still there before turning around and signalling the okay hand sign but then doing a few more after that.

"What is he saying?" Kita asked in a whisper as well.

The one by the entrance responded, "He says the coast is clear, but he believes that they might be around. We spotted a few of them earlier but they went right by."

Conner turned to them, "Okay, we stay low, use the vegetation, sharp eye and whatever you do, do not…" his lecture was cut short to a muffled cried of death. They watched as a hunter appeared from nowhere, stabbed the lookout in the back with his blades.

"Back, back!" they all fled back into the cave. Shit, they never left. Kita followed the group as they ran and decided to follow the pathway towards the second exit the rest of the camp went.

"Oh, shit guys, they are coming in!" one of them from the back cried and began shooting at them. They responded the same with their large plasma guns. They were lucky to be missed, only for the shots to impact the walls, causing the stalagmites to shake violently but not enough to fall.

"Now! Activate the bombs!" Conner called out from the front. Bombs? What bombs? For a moment the cave lit up upon the loud explosion. Kita covered her ears. For a moment, she thought that they were bleeding. One by one the stalagmites behind them fell, crashing them to the ground and to the hunters as they cried out with their unnatural sounds.

The path narrowed as the cave opened to a larger cavern. Her heart slightly jumped as the wall on one side disappeared and led down into a dark ravine. It would be a while before she could get use to cliffs again after the previous fall. They ran for a while before they began to slow down. The light was coming in from a small narrow crack in the wall.

One by one, each person went sideways to get through. It was large enough for everyone to get through fast. As soon they were on the other side, the pathway continued to hug the wall but instead of a drop, a large river was now rushing beside them, heading toward the mouth of the cave. A curtain of falling water wasn't enough to hide the light of the large moon that orbits the planet.

Kita sharply turned behind her as large footsteps were approaching the crack, but no one was rushing this time.

"Relax, marine." A mercenary behind her spoke, "That crack is too small for them to get through. And even if they can, they will be slow and vulnerable to us." That gave her some relief. Though she couldn't help but feel sorry that their plan was barely in motion and already someone had died. How many more will die on this planet?

"So, what now?" she asked Conner as they approached the exit.

"We'll catch up with the others for now. Hopefully, the hunters haven't figured it out that they had left on this path." He answered but there were clear signs that he was already tired and frustrated with the situation. "But the most important thing is to get you to contact the marines or what's left of them."

She almost growled at him. Of course, there were marines still around. They had to be. If possible, most of the predators would be focusing their attacks on them not her people. They finally appeared out from the waterfall. Again to Kita's annoyance of her fear, the ground drops to a lake below. Not as high but her mind still set of trying not to fall. The sprinkling water began to wash away little bits of now dried mud. Doubt now it would be useful. Through the endless rushing water, a fainted roar was echoing out of the tunnel. She wondered if it was Fang as they head into the forest.

* * *

His fist clutched harder than ever before, swiping it in Bayei's face as he was knocked to the ground.

"S'yuit-de!" Zo'dta roared in raged, "You were to wait until they came out! Now, your actions have only brought others to their dhi'ki-de." Standing around them were his party and what was left of the young bloods. During the wait, his group including himself went off to investigate the large group of oomans appearing out of nowhere. He had hoped that the female was with that group. However, he was barely able to see them before the commotion brought him back here.

Apparently, Bayei defied Ne'thean's orders and attack an ooman out in the open and the hand full of young bloods that were with him chased them back into the cave where they had set up a trap. Nearly half made it back out.

"Your ignorance and your own desires before the clan's are unacceptable. You failed to listen and are a threat to the mission. You and those who followed will be sent back to the ship." Some of them began to argue but were quickly snapped by the other elites for disrespecting them. Da'thu-be will not be happy about this. They should have called the young bloods back earlier. Zo'dta slightly relaxed but still beamed his authority as he turned to Ne'thean and the other young bloods who stood behind him.

They were the ones who did not defy orders. Hunters, who have high promises in the future. And they will stay and continue to show that promise. Quickly, their attention turned as a lone scout jumped from the trees to the ground in a rush.

"The large group have relocated themselves at one of their outposts." He reported. Zo'dta began wondering what they were up to. When oomans are on a determined path usually means that they have some sort of plan.

"The outpost near the river that leads to the waterfall?" Ne'thean spoke as he stepped forward.

"You know of it?" He questioned.

"Sei-i, they were using it before it was abandoned." He answered. Interesting. Why return there?

"But there's more." The scout added, "Another group has appeared. Smaller, perhaps the rest but importantly…the female…she's among them."

Immediately, it grabbed his attention. She wasn't with the large group; she was here all that time. Wouldn't the smarter move to be with the larger group?

He wasted no time but quickly along with the rest of his team, they rushed through the jungle in hopes to catch up. They found the river and followed it to the waterfall. There were no signs of them. However clear tracks were leading from out under the waterfall and into the jungle. If they were heading to the outpost…

His group followed the tracks but then they stopped. Just nothing. The path ended. There were no signs of a struggle, no fights. They just disappeared. No, it was impossible. Unless…Zo'dta jumped down and looked closer at the tracks.

He noticed that the footprints appeared bolder as if they were heavier. The ground was dry but the strange patterns on their boots were somehow…thicker. Slowly, backtracking the footprints until there was a noticeable difference.

They walked backwards to hide their true direction! Clever.

It wasn't hard to find the track they turned. Zo'dta would have given them credit for that deception but it wasn't enough to stop the pursuit. The small ooman group was finally insight. As quickly as they found them, his brothers began to pick off the group, one by one.

He watched as the group began to work together to fend off his brothers. The others were aware of the female, but the question was: Where was she?

Zo'dta began to dodge the incoming fire from a lone ooman. Since the female was not among them, he could now show off his skills without being cautious. His hunting instincts began to take over as he took to the ground and dashed towards the ooman. Using the same technique he did on the female; he knocked the weapon out of its hands at close range before knocking it to the ground.

This will be easy.

Suddenly among the fight, a high pitch scream echoed through the jungle towards them. Zo'dta halted as his mind processed the new sound. He recognized it to belong to an ooman but at that high pitch. The female.

Zo'dta ignored the ooman he was facing and ran towards the direction of the female's cry. The ooman, however, was persistent and tried to jump onto him to prevent him from going. This only annoyed him and with ease, swung his arm and knocked it to the side. The speed he ran was impossible for it to catch up.

Once again, he heard the female cry. She sounded distressed. Was she in danger? It bugged him that he had to ask that question and how the female kept getting herself in harms way but still she was needed alive. However, he would be taking great pleasure in hunting her when this was all over. It would certainly make up for all this.

The jungle soon cleared when the ground disappeared down a cliff to a small lake at the bottom. It wasn't far from where the second exit the ooman's used. Distance explosions were indicating the group putting up a greater fight.

Zo'dta tried to focus his mind on finding the female. His mask was constantly switching visions to pick up any traces of the female. She couldn't have gone far. If she was hiding, this will be fun.

* * *

"Shit,shit,shit…shit." Kita whispers to herself as quietly as she could. Hanging on the thick roots that were sticking out of the cliffside, thinking to herself what a bad idea it was to return here. She thought that if the hunters or Fang knew that she wasn't with the group, perhaps they would leave them and go and find her instead.

She only prayed that the others made it there. Kita had given Conner her radio. Hopefully, the marines could reach them in time. Her heart raced at the thought of death. Literary hanging from it after failing to see the cliff when she was running. Aware of the water below, but what creatures would take her for dinner. After catching her breath, she slowly started to climb up.

"Found you…freak!" a distorted unknown recorded voice came from above. Kita lifted her head higher as the moonlight reflected on Fang's mask.

"Stuck between the devil and the deep dark ocean. The irony." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry, this took a long time to update. Busy over the Christmas season and was struggling to figure out how this chapter will go. I know where I want to go with this story but it's had to fill in the in-betweens. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.**

_**Translation:**_

_**S'yuit-de - Fool/Idiot **_

_**D**__**hi'ki-de - Death**_


	10. Chapter 9

Fang's eyes never left her. He just stood there staring at her, waiting. She was aware of the most likely outcomes of her choices that are laid out before her.

If she jumped, he would follow. If she stayed, he would come down himself, as already proven as an excellent climber. And climbing up was not an option. Peered over her shoulder to the rifle, only to bit her lip. Kita wasn't in a good spot to support herself with one arm holding the wall while the other held the weapon. And if she were to move, Fang would definitely move.

She rested her head against the cold rocky wall and closed her eyes. It was only for a moment though when looked back up and saw Fang pacing up and down the cliff. As if he could be at a lost as well or was, he just pretending to make her make the first move. Kita found it funny how she felt like they have been fighting for a long time even though it has only been a few days.

Suddenly her hand lost grip against the wall. She cried as her other hand lost grip as well. But quickly, she grabbed onto the roots she held before. Her heart was beating hard against her chest. Though it wasn't the only thump she heard. Fang had dropped down beside her, hanging off the wall with one hand.

Luckily, he was out of reach. But now the situation was even tighter. Fang was bound to copy any move she would do. Perhaps…

Kita positioned herself, ready to kick off the wall. In the corner of her eyes, Fang was preparing for what came next. With that, she pushed herself away from the wall and fell. Fang did the same only he would have grabbed her if she hadn't used her feet to lock in with the roots. Hanging upside-down, watching Fang fall to the water below.

Smiling to herself that it worked. He fell for it. Literally. Kita began to pull herself up right as she heard a loud splash. Not wanting to look down, she started to climb in hopes that she would be able to get to the top before Fang could reach her.

Three tiny red dots were the first thing she saw before a blast went straight past her and hit the root above her. The impact and disconnection of the root made her fell. Experiencing the same thing from the bridge before hitting the water below. That bastard!

Once again, Kita found herself engulfed by water. Feeling the mud being washed off as she broke the surface. Still finding herself treading water, the lake must be quite deep. Looking around, the shore was on the other side of the lake, though wondered if the cliff side provided any shallower water.

She barely made it to the cliff where true to her guess, it was shallow enough to stand. The water was now knee height. However the wall near the water was smoother than above where she was before. No possible ledges that she could climb up.

"What the hell…" she mumbled, "I didn't feel like climbing anyway." Splashing of something emerging for the water had made Kita remembered that she wasn't the only one who fell. Turning around to aim her pulse rifle at Fang only for three small red beams aiming at her rifle flat side, showcasing the three triangle dots. Coming from the small cannon on his shoulder, luminates a glowing blue and white pulse.

He's warning her. If she aimed, he would shoot. This only made her bear her teeth. The hunter only moved to be on the same level as her. Kita was aware that she cannot outrun him, and fighting will only end up even worse. What in hell does he want from her?

As if the heavens had given her an answer, the amulet reflected the moonlight as it hung over her. Out of rage, she pulled the necklace off her, prompting Fang to tilt his head.

"Is this what you want?!" she yelled, "Is this the reason you've been chasing me?!" Fang made no reaction to her outburst.

"Well, if you want it…take it!" Kita through the amulet straight at Fang. In response, he shot out his hand and caught it. He looked at it for a moment before finally staring back at her, as if there was more.

"What?! You got your stupid amulet, now leave me alone!" she continued to yell at him. Kita was ready to fight. If the amulet was what he wanted, then her life was no longer valuable, and he could kill her.

However, to her surprised, Fang only shook his head. For the first time, he was replying to her. Then he pointed to her.

"_You_." He voice was deep and guttural, but it was clearly a translator responding.

"Me?" Kita exclaimed though she was slight taken by the fact that Fang was finally talking back to her. But her spirit only grew to the point as she lifted her rifle up to Fang. "If you think, I'm going to let you take my head, you are wrong."

Fang tucked the amulet away as they prepared to fight. It's going to be a wet one for sure. Suddenly, a bright light shined on them, as if it was the sun. But the familiar engine sound of a transport ship, assured Kita that she wasn't alone.

"Hey, Private, good to see you alive and kicking!" she couldn't help but smiled as Corporal Dan's voice spoke through the PA system. Quickly, she noticed Fang trying to run to her, had not for the waves of shots from the ship, creating a barrier between them before slowly going towards Fang.

But quickly, Fang dived into the water and disappeared from sight. The ship moved in closer as a rope was dropped from the side.

"Come on, Private, let's get back to base."

As Kita grabbed onto the rope, she had one final look out to the lake, wondering where Fang had gone. But there was nothing, though she knew that they would meet again.

* * *

For the whole night, Kita felt at ease. The mission was a success. Many were saved thanks to her, but she couldn't help but feel pity for those who didn't make it. However, their numbers were more than what the marines had started. This would hopefully make a stand against the predators.

Upon arriving at base, Kita was once again together with Conner and the rest of the mercenaries, but her happiness came from the sight of the rest of Echo Team. Every one of them were still alive. Apparently after the attacks and the loss of a few teams, Major Colvin called for everyone to return to base and remain there until backup arrived.

In fact, Kita wasn't surprised when Major Colvin came up to her personally.

"Well done, Private." He congratulated her with pride, "Not only you've brought these people to safety but supplies us with a great force than what we have brought. With our numbers higher, those hunters won't think twice now to attack us."

Most people around her cheered which made her feel proud of herself. That was until Sergeant Karon appeared beside him.

"Sir, though numbers we have, we don't have enough transport ships to remove everyone off planet at once. And we've already lost one transport to confirm that the alien warship is orbiting the planet." She reported, Kita frowned at her response. She often wondered if Karon brought the bad news to make her celebration look like a problem.

"And we are low on food and ammo supplies." She added, "How do we propose to keep these men alive, sir?"

"Sir, may I speak?" Conner stood forward beside Kita. Major Colvin nodded in responds, "There is a possible solution. Sector 1."

Kita's eyes widen upon hearing that word. Sector 1, the other unknown location. Both the Major and Sergeant looked at him confused.

"The other major location of this colony but It was more for the private, higher ups of the company that were allowed there. The main headquarters of Weyland-Yutani." He continued describing it.

"Sir, we were never told of another location." Sergeant exclaimed, "No files ever mentioned it this headquarters. There were sightings of other buildings, but we were told it was abandoned."

"Cover up." Conner said almost harshly, "We have a known survivor over there. He was the one that sent out the distress signal and brought you here."

"So, how do we get to Sector 1?" The Major asked but Conner suddenly looked lost. He doesn't know but Kita remembered the letter.

"The monorail!" she blurted out, grabbing the attention of everyone around her. "There was a letter found in the mining district that mentioned Sector 1. Everyone there was to report to the monorail station that would take them there."

"Sergeant, check the map to find this station and report back to me immediately." The Major ordered and Karon responded straight away before leaving the group.

Meanwhile, everyone was able to finally settle down as the Major and each leader of the teams were discussing a plan to retrieve the supplies. Kita sat with her group as they were telling each other things however her mind began to shut out the noise around her.

She couldn't help but think back to the lake. That single word, 'You', echoed in her mind. Why would Fang want her? It could be that he wanted her head as a trophy like all the other hunters seemed to do but there was something amiss.

The amulet felt like it was of some sort of importance to them after all, it was kept in a hidden location with a trap but if Fang wanted the amulet, he could have simply taken it off her when she was held captive or hunted her and then taken it if he was going for sport.

Neither of them happened and she still alive. Did he need her alive or something? And for what? She sighed heavily. Hope was the one thing she wanted. For this to all be over.

* * *

The ooman base was quiet. No signs of an armed warrior out guarding the entrance. However his mask was picking up signs of movement and heat coming from inside. It was up until now that he realized the reason for the sudden migration of the second ooman group. Now, they are together as one, bigger than before. The situation was getting harder and harder every moment. The numbers were however smaller than what he was to expect when facing a hive of 300 serpents, as part of the passage to clan leader.

But safety in numbers and each armed with ranged weapons would certainly be a death sentence. And the female knew it and there was a risk of her getting killed if they attack. Pauk! He growled tensely the remove the thought of valuing her life. It continued to disgust him. If only, he took her when he had the chance. Instead, his stalled and allowed that opportunity to escape him. A mistake.

But the conversation they had, intrigued him. The female was smart to understand the importance of the key to him but to through it away just like that. Zo'dta would have killed her straight away if she wasn't needed. Either way, she clearly wasn't interested in the knowledge she could obtain from them. The female valued something more.

Those that aren't driven by greed were always a good sport. Fun to toy with them, enrage them, make them fight. If only this never happened, she would have been the perfect sport. But that won't happen. Yet.

As restless as the other yaujtas are, he ordered them to wait. The oomans have nowhere to go. Their small ships would be destroyed and even if they got passed them, doubt they were design for long distance. So they wait. They won't last long inside their stronghold, soon they would need supplies and they would have to come out.

Waiting and starving prey out was not the most popular method among clans. Not even Zo'dta liked this method as engaging prey was more of a challenge. However, he saw the benefits of this method. Learning how to wait for the moment to strike.

However, the female would undoubtably have learned that she was still a target and would never leave the group. He kept on imagining how much of a challenge she would have been if they met at another time in another place.

But for now, all he could do was wait. Wait for his prey to come out.

* * *

"You fucking bitch! Where have you been!?" Kita was startled as Emma stormed towards her giving her the biggest hug in a long time.

"Hey Em." She barely was able to say from the tight squeeze. "Could you…loosen up?" Upon that question, Emma completely let go and looked at her bewildered.

"Loosen up! Kita, I was worried sick that you were dead! And you just walked in out of nowhere with an army? How can I loosen up?" Kita could only give her a sheepish smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises." They both laughed. Kita began telling her everything that happened up to now. Emma was most interested in the parts when she spoke of the predators. Though when she mentioned Fang…

"Wait, you gave him a nickname?" Emma blurted in disbelief.

"What? He was fucking following me everywhere and being very hot and cold with me." Emma tilted her head for a definition. "One moment he wanted me dead, the next he was saving my life from a native animal."

"That is strange, even for them. I don't think I've ever heard of a predator saving a human life." Emma responded. Kita would have said the same thing if she was told that a predator saved a human.

"I think he wanted something more though. He was really interested in me for some reason." She mumbled once again returning to her thoughts on Fang's motive. "Even when I gave him back the amulet, he just pointed at me and said _you_." Kita made a deep gruff voice when she said 'you' to mimic what Fang said to her.

"Saving and communication? Double bonuses to you." Emma complimented though Kita didn't feel special at all. She felt like she's been cursed or just bad luck. Suddenly the commotion around them began to rise. Quickly to turned to Corporal Dan for information.

"Our backup has arrived, but that predator ship is not letting them pass without being hostile and that's not the worse. If they can't get pass within a few days, then we will be left here for months for a whole armada to arrive." He explained.

She already had doubts in mind that they would survive that long. The predators won't wait for that long just for their fleet to arrive.

"What about the monorail? Heard anything from that, sir?" she asked.

"It's a no go, Private." His was full of disappointment when he said it. "We would have to go out into the open to get there and it was too far. The Major isn't going to risk anymore lives for now."

Damn it. She cursed to herself. So basically, they can't do anything. If there was something or someway, they can get the supplies or to their ship without the predators attacking them. Something that can prevent them like a leverage or…

Kita suddenly realized that she was of some value to the predators and Fang had shown it many times. What if…she offered herself in exchange for the lives of everyone here. She almost made herself mistrust the idea, but it was something. Was is it?

She took a deep breath and reported to the Major of her idea. Explaining everything and proving the points to back up her idea that she was of some value. Almost everyone around her were as shock as she was at the idea.

"Are you crazy?" Conner exclaimed. "What makes you think that they are open to negotiate?"

"What choice do we have?" she yelled back, "If you have a better idea of getting off this planet with everyone alive then be my guess." It was probably the first time that she yelled at Conner in anger. She could clearly see his hatred for the predators and his wound was a burning reminder.

"Enough!" the Major shouted before turning to Kita, "Are you sure about this, Private?"

"We clearly have stumbled onto their lands. We are merely, in their eyes, trespassing." Kita said, "And besides the multiple times, they had the chance to kill me, I do believe that they want something from me."

"Sir, I must advise against this." Karon stood forward beside the Major, "What proof other than her words that they want her? And if so to fail, what is there to gain?"

"Would you at least trust in other marines?" Kita's annoyance finally stood out over manners, "Honestly, it's just going to be me going out, no one else. Besides, what else have we got to lose?"

Karon's eyes sharpen at her snapped response. The Sergeant does become firm with other marines who are lower than herself. She preferred to always be respected unless it was someone higher than her. At least a little respect for the others would have been nice. Not all higher ups would have great ideas. Of course, Kita would never have said that out loud.

"Very well." Major said before Karon could say another word. "You have my permission to proceed with your plan. Let's hope you know what you are doing." So does she.

"I'll go with you." Conner added.

"No." She shook her head, "If you come, they'll just kill you on sight straight away."

"But..."

"No buts!" she put a finger up to his face, "That's final."

When she realized that Conner wasn't going say any more, Kita began to prepare herself to go out and expose herself to the predators.

"God, I hope I know what I'm doing." She muttered to herself.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Had a bit of a writer's block and was deciding whether or not I was going to go with this path or that path. But hope you've enjoyed this chapter and will see you next time. Leave a comment to share your thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 10

Kita won't lie if she didn't say that she was scared. Walking out alone, armed with only a small pistol and bound to bump into a fully armed human-killing predator were all the reasons to make her heart pounding hard in her chest.

She had no clue on what would happen when they find her. Being captured was the obvious thing but how and what would happen next after was something she cannot conclude. Her footsteps were the only thing echoing in the eerie silence. Her head, slowly looking around. Above and below. Any signs of a shadow or a shimmer.

But nothing.

Already was on the other side. Kita looked back behind her, but the bridge was empty with only a small light breeze that carried dust. Where are they? Surely, after coming here they would know where they are. Or was is that the amulet was all that they were after? No, if the rest were like Fang was, they would never give up that easily.

Heading indoors felt even worse than outside. Despite the lights on, the enclosed space and turn offs made it all the easier for anyone to be hiding around corners. However, any sound that she made was enhanced so if Fang or someone else was here, she would know.

"Come on, Fang, where are you?" she whispered to herself. She hasn't even drawn her weapon out. Completely off guard and yet, no surprised attacks, no confrontation. This isn't like him. Did they really lose the hunters?

The sound of the door opening behind her was clear, but louder when it slammed shut that everything around her including herself jumped. Didn't even turned as her instincts told her to run. And she did. Bolting down the corridors, feeling like a rat in a maze only that time, they sent a hunter to chase. Heavy footsteps pound the metal floor, the vibration swept forward towards her. Kita could feel how close he was.

Turning a corner, she burst herself through double doors and into a large dark room. The wall changed from the silver tinted metal to a rust brown. The smell was almost filled with fumes and the need for air made it near impossible to ignore the smell.

But it helped her stop and turned around just as Fang entered the room. This was the moment, she pulled out the pistol and aimed it at Fang. A sneering growl, probably out of disappointment as Kita was aware that a gun like that would not kill him. Probably won't be able to go through the armour. However, that was not her intention.

When Fang took a few steps towards her, she twisted the gun around and aimed it under her chin towards her head, locking it so he could hear it loud and clear. As predicted, he stopped. For a moment, Kita saw him tensed. Clearly, wasn't expecting her to do this.

But he sneered once more along with a bunch of clicking sounds.

"Glad to finally have your attention." She spoke first, "But glad to be aware that my life has some value to you." Fang's body tensed once more as if he wanted to deny it but admitted it.

"What…do you want?" he finally said, as the translator continue to make his voice sound gruff and guttural but deep and strong. She thought for a moment before answering.

"I wish to negotiate with your leader." Fang was almost taken back by her wish. Slightly tilting his head as she continued, "You are in charge of your people here on the planet but there is someone higher than you, isn't there? Let me speak. I have an offer."

For a moment, Fang just stared at her. She wondered if he was just thinking or figuring out something. But it still didn't remove the gun. Letting her guard down would deny the opportunity for her people to get off the planet safely. Fang then relaxed himself and pulled out a small rectangular box before placing it down on the side between them both. He stood back as she watched him fiddle around with his wrist gauntlet device on his arm.

Quickly, a red holographic screen appeared before them. Appearing on the screen was an older looking yaujta sitting on some sort of throne. Kita could see the variety of skulls and other trophies as well as weapons hanging on the wall behind him. But on the elder himself, a human skull laid on his hip as his clothing appeared more traditional than armoured with a long cape. His eyes, unlike Fang's, had a tint of softness from age, with the many quills that covered his head, but it still had a sharp glare as he looked at her with a deep scar under one of his eyes. A sense of power.

But his eyes glanced at Fang as they began to speak in their language. For the first time, she witnessed Fang being submissive as he bowed to the elder. It almost made her worried. Fang was powerful and strong but him bowing to another, even more to fear the elder than him.

"I am Da'thu-be, leader of this clan." Her heartbeat skipped as she heard another translator coming through the holoscreen as the elder's eyes laid on her. "You have an offer you wish to give, human."

"Yes." She quickly answered, "Yes I do. I…understand that you need me alive somehow as I'm yet to find myself still stand despite the multiple opportunities your people had to take my head. Why?" She removed her gun away from neck but still had it close.

"You are right, for you, human, have become the key master." Da'thu-be answered though he didn't sound pleased.

"What do you mean by key?" she asked before her eyes caught Fang's movement as he held up something familiar, "The amulet?"

"The key. When you stole the key, it imprinted on you. You and only when alive can the key be used." The elder explained, though Kita was offended when he used the word 'stole'. She didn't steal it. She took but it wasn't like she taken it from someone. But she wasn't going to argue over a word.

"And what does this key open to?" she asked.

"A chamber within the main pyramid. It contains the self-destruct system to wipe out everything here and the stain that you humans have brought here." He growled slightly at the end. Clearly, he didn't like her, but she wasn't going to let him walk all over her.

"Understandably, you have secrets here that you do not wish for us to know." She said first before raising her voice, "But, if your kind were aware that we were expanding, then tell me why this place was left abandoned and unguarded. In truth, it was your kind's mistake that had allowed this place to be claimed by anyone."

Fang growled at her loudly that she almost raised her gun again. However, Da'thu-be was not fazed by her abruption which she quickly calmed herself.

"So, do not blame us for finding this place that was left unguarded, but let us not argue over who is to blame."

"Indeed." He spoke, "But tell me, what do you wish to offer now you know the truth?"

"Very well." Kita sighed as she was now able to give a clear offer, "I will help you, willing to allow your people access into the pyramid. But in exchange, you will allow our ship to land and allow my people as well as myself to leave along with any civilians left here and return home without harm, as it was our mission."

Da'thu-be leaned to one side, looking away as he pondered on her offer. However, her eyes glanced down to the human skull resting beside him. His long-clawed fingers fiddled and tapped it a few times. However, the silence was cut short when Fang began to speak to his leader in their language, waving his arm towards her.

That annoyed her.

"What is he saying?" she asked the elder. He raised his hand to silence Fang before answering.

"A sense of distrust. You humans are clever but when cornered you are crafted with tricks." She could see where this was going. He was questioning whether they would keep their word.

"And you, Yaujta, predator, you hunt us for sport, for pleasure and care less on who gets in the way." She answered back, summarising all the things people had said about them, "How do we know that you would honor your word? Heck, how do we know that you have any honor at all?"

Da'thu-be straighten himself up to her question. She wondered if that was the first time, they ever heard of what another species thought about them. But quickly, Fang growled loudly almost to the point of roaring as he took a few steps towards her.

"Watch your tongue, human!" he yelled, "Before, I rip it out."

"Oh, hush!" Kita yelled, "At least, we aren't playing around like children." She felt a sense of joy that she was able to finally talk back at him and that he could understand her. To her surprised, a small crackling sound almost like a chuckle came from Da'thu-be.

"Besides, we have something that we both values." She continued, "If I go back on my word, my people die. But if you go back on your word…" she raised her up to her head to finish off the warning.

"You've made your point quite clear." He said, "As determine as you are and the value you have for your people, I respect you and accept your offer." She smiled, feeling pleased that she was able to make this work. "However, should any of your people get involve in delaying our mission, they will not be spared."

That immediately dropped her smile. She hoped that her people would listen and stay out of this. Aware of some that would not agree to the deal, but this was an opportunity they could not miss if they want to get home. Da'thu-be's attention once again turn to Fang.

* * *

"Do you understand this, Zo'dta?" His leader asked him sternly.

"Sei-i. I do." He answered without question despite the rage inside of him, wanting to lash out. To think, it had got from the female escaping to keeping her alive and now working together. He would never had thought in a million years that he would ever work with an ooman.

As much as he admired her intelligence, her agility, her willingness to pull that stunt just to protect her people and her spirit. To speak her mind to his leader with disrespect was not something he tolerated. Perhaps, he should be thankful that he wasn't paired with anything lesser than herself.

She was a worthy sport. Maybe, he could learn more about her. After all, the deal for her safety only applied until she returned home. After that, he would come for her as his last hunt before becoming a leader of his own clan.

"Now go!" his leader spoke in her language, "Do not delay more than we already have."

The female bowed her head to Da'thu-be.

"I thank you for this. You are certainly a wise leader." But she looked at him, "Perhap, you should learn a thing or two."

Da'thu-be laughed as Zo'dta was left staggered by her comment. If only she knew.

"I like her spirit." His leader said to him before the screen disappeared.

As Zo'dta went to pick up the portable holoscreen, he snapped his head towards the female as she was about to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled loudly through the translator as she stopped.

"What? You heard the big boss. Let's not delay any more time." She shrugged her hands. "Besides, both parties need to know what the new plan is." Before she could go any further, Zo'dtra grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

"Listen here and listen well. You are alive because you are need for this purpose." He growled deeply, using his hand to hold her head in place. "I will not be disrespected by you. I may not kill you, but I can hurt you."

"How can I respect someone who had been hunting and toying with me over the last few days?" she replied which was wrong to deny. "But don't act like I'm stupid. You aren't a fool either, but you still lack in areas. We both have a goal. We are on the same page. As long as we are both getting what's best for our people, we can at least tolerate each other."

He became quite intrigued about the female's openness. She had given much a thought about the situation and she cared about her people but never thought she would consider his clan's best interest into her own thoughts. She's smart as proven before but it was something different.

With her tiny hand, she rested it on his arm which held her and patted it a few times. Indicating to let go. Though he didn't want to, he reluctant but not without a sight shove as a warning before walking a head with her following behind.

It wasn't long before they got to the bridge. At first it was quiet but then one by one, the bridge shook with single solid thuds of his clan arriving. The female stood beside him but glanced at him before looking back at his group as they revealed themselves.

Zo'dta was quick to react and explained the situation and the new orders from Da'thu-be. Something they couldn't ignore. The female then began walking towards no…trying to get through them but as a natural instinct they aggressively blocked her from going anywhere.

"I need to speak with my people." She spoke with a determine look. There was that fire in her eyes.

"Let her pass." He commanded and with that they parted as she walked to the other side. But she never went inside. Instead waited until some of her people came out. As if it was to ease them, to see what they were doing. One approached her to which it spoke calmly in her tongue. It was taller and consider what he had learn it must be a male. But another approached her, one he recognised from before but never got the chance to kill.

He began to raise his voice at the female almost demanding something but clearly the female had a higher position. Zo'dta was curious of what rank she was. Perhaps high but maybe not. Only a hand full of female yaujtas ever reach a high rank and a very few have become clan leaders as it was their primary role to produce and raise offspring.

Then again, females were not to be underestimated. No matter the gender, either could become warriors in their own ways and females…Zo'dta had already experienced their wrath. Though, he had seen her angry, she held it with great control. Her rage was something he had yet to see.

Perhaps maybe…soon.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay again.**

**So much has been happening. First off, uni had started, then it was my birthday, then the coronavirus hit and all my course had to be moved online and before you ask, no I have do not have the virus. I'm perfectly well thank you. **

**By the way, for you Predator fans out there, I've actually tried the new Predator Hunting Grounds on the trial weekend they offered. (it's available on epic games for pc so I'm happy). I did a live stream on it which is up on my YouTube channel PandoraGamezz (cannot post link to video here) if you are interested in watching to hear my thoughts and see my play.**

**All in all. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Stay safe, stay healthy and I will see you guys soon. **


	12. Chapter 11

"No, Conner, you are not coming." Kita said sternly.

"There is no way in hell, I'm leaving you with them." He answered back, "My men and I own you our lives. It's only fair we return the favour." She sighed heavily and shook her head.

"That's enough." The Major intervened before turning to her, "You have done well in gaining a truce between them, but I forbid for you to go alone." For a moment Conner smirked at the Major's words, "That's why your team will be going with you."

That smirk quickly disappeared but it did not make Kita any happier. She didn't want any more men to die but it wasn't that she was concerned about.

"As much as I cannot argue against your orders, sir, it's whether they would agree." She turned her head to the hunters as they still stood at the other side of the bridge. In the middle at the front, Fang continued to watch her.

"But if they come along as a search group for survivors then it won't affect the truce after all the deal did include any civilians." Kita pointed out.

"That's right." Conner quickly exclaimed, "Our informant is there as well, he'll need picking up."

"Then it's settled." The Major answered, "Your team is almost ready to go. The quicker this gets done, the quicker we can go home safely." He left and went back inside but Conner refused to leave her side. He was suddenly beginning to stare intently at the predators.

"What is it?" Kita asked. She could see that his eyes were focused as if there was someone he hated.

"It's him." He mumbled, she looked back at the hunters, "The one next to their suppose 'leader'." Her eyes move to the side of Fang, noticing a small but familiar hunter. Kita recognized him from the camp whom Fang spoke.

"The younger one?" Kita said to clarify it was him that Conner was focused on.

"He killed Nate. He gave me this scar." He growled almost. Now, she was concerned. Conner had become a reminder what these hunters had done and what they could do. Kita could almost feel the tension building between them as the younger one began staring back as if he knew.

It got to the point to where she stood in front of him to break the connection.

"I think it's best you go inside." She said, "Remember they won't hesitate to kill you if you get in the way." His eyes finally broke away but look straight into hers.

"I'll say it before, and I'll say it again: I'm going with you." He said, "I won't leave you with them. They cannot be trusted." Kita groaned in annoyance.

"You are not coming." She exclaimed slowly, "Clearly, there is tension between you and him and that's the last thing I want."

"I don't…" Kita immediately interrupted him by putting her finger up towards his face. Her eyes glared, daring him to say another word. Men in the Marine Corps were easy to get them to listen and agree to things, but other men, she had forgotten how stubborn they could be when they set their mind on something.

For some reason, she had a feeling that Fang would be doing the same thing. Conner then huffed and went back inside. Kita knew that he wanted to help but it was best for him to stay with his people and not risk any more lives.

It wasn't long before her team came out.

"You guys, ready for this?" she asked.

"As ready as we are, Private." Dan answered back, "You certainly have guts to deal with these hunters." That made her smile. But as soon they began to approach the hunters, the atmosphere became tense.

"What are they doing?" Fang stood in front of Kita as he towered over her. She felt a constant reminder of the sheer strength he was capable of and his warning that he would hurt her if necessary, but what he classified it was unknown. She would have to be careful.

"They are coming along with us to search for any more survivors." She answered strongly only for Fang to growl in response.

"No. They stay or else…"

"Hey!" she snapped, "The deal was that you will let all of us off this planet safely. Where we are going has not been checked. That's what they are doing. Are you really going to go back on your word?"

There was a moment of silence between them. Kita felt more confident that if they had any honor as they claim they had then they won't dare go back on an honored deal.

"Very well." He finally spoke, "They may…come along and find the rest of your people…but do not expect us to protect them."

"We don't require your protection." Dan said, "We'll get this done without your help." Fang only grunted in response as if he weren't impressed by the answer. Though, Kita found herself not surprised.

"There's a…transportation that can take us straight to Sector 1." She began telling, "It's the fastest way to get there as we know." Fang stared at her for a moment before pointing his arm out ahead of them. A silent gesture of leading the way.

Dan was able to guide the group to the monorail station and with luck, there was a train there. But the gateway to the outside was shut.

"You two." Dan pointed to two other marines, "Find a way to open the gate while we figure out how to get the train working." Kita decided to look around to find anything useful or at least something interesting. As soon, she broke off from the group, Fang followed or at least moved so she was always in his sight.

It gave her chills that he was behaving like that. Not that he wasn't doing it before, but she was now aware and could see him. But she tried to ignore it. Kita's eyes adjusted to the slight darkness of the area. There were dozens of crates stacked on top of each other on the other side of the tracks. She wondered if they were supplies.

It made her cringe when she spotted the W on every crate. They were all the company's but if they all evacuated to Sector 1… Upon opening the first crate, to her surprised she found no weapons, no food or medical supplies but an arm.

Not a live arm and yet not robotic but in between. It belonged to an android. She picked up to get a better look. It was quite thick for a normal android. She hadn't encountered many androids during her time. Once or twice at least but sometimes, they would go past her without even realizing what they were.

However, the arm wasn't even close to being human-like as if the design of it didn't matter but the insides were of strong quality.

"What in hell was the company up to?" she whispers to herself before putting the arm back and continues to search through but there wasn't much as if this was just a junk crate. If that was the case, Kita began to believe that the rest of the crates also contain junk and unwanted or useless items. The company would only take what they need and want.

"Damn it, that includes supplies." Not that her people need it but her team and herself would if things go south.

"Caution: Monorail gate 2-5G opening." A robotic woman's voice spoke through the speakers as a low rumble and creaking metal sounds indicated the gate opening. The opening let in a blast of heated air just like when she first landed on the planet.

"We've got the train going!" one of her team members called up from the front as soon as the lights on the train lit up. "All aboard!"

Quickly, Kita rushed to the nearest opening and hopped on before it began moving. Suddenly she almost gasped when Fang decided to hop on right behind her. Way too close for her liking. Kita quickly, tried to move to the next train car only there was no bridge to use to get across. She was left irritated that she was once again left alone with Fang.

* * *

Zo'dta could see the female being irritated. Clearly trying to get to her people but he wasn't going to let her out of his sight. However, he felt that he should be the one to be annoyed not her. The female had dared to question his word on the deal and now already, her hand was on her small burner. Ready to threaten her life if he so much as got out of line.

And he hated it.

But he kept it to himself. After all, as long as she was keeping to her end of the deal then there was no reason to have a go at her. He could wait after all. The female went to the far back of the carriage and sat down against the wall. She went into a daze. At least she was quiet.

He had always found oomans to be loud. Always shouting and making too much noise. But he should have expected nothing less from a female. Many of his mates in the past had that trait. Calm and patient. But their aggression, he was lucky the only time he would ever face a female's wrath was during mating season. If one were to face him in battle, he could only imagine.

"Fang. Fang!" The female shouted at him. Fang?

"Would you stop staring?" she added. He hadn't realized that he had been staring at her. If she was a yautja…

"Fang." She growled this time. However, he tilted his head.

"Fang?" he responded. Why did the female keep calling him that?

"Your nickname." She answered, "I don't know your name but gotta call you something since you were so fond of chasing me."

Zo'dta wasn't sure to be confused, insulted or admired of the female's idea of giving him a name. But it still didn't clarify something.

"Why Fang?" he asked. He was curious on why she would name him something so simple.

She pointed to her face, "Your mask. Those fangs stood out so that's what I came up with."

She name him after a detail from his mask? What the pauk? That was not something he expected. He had heard of other yautja's giving others another name but that name, it was so simple and yet he had mixed feelings about it.

"What? You don't like it?" she asked, "It's only a nickname unless you want me to call you by another name, I…"

"Zo'dta." The female's head perked, "It's Zo'dta."

"Zo'dta." Her accent sounded strange went she said his name, but her tone was light and slow. "Interesting name."

He found himself curious that the female would be impressed by a name. Oomans were strange and she was the first that he was properly having a conversation with. It's rather…refreshing.

"I'm Kita." She said.

"Kita." He almost growled trying to say it, "A simple name." Though he quickly realized that he could have had said something better. But instead, Kita laughed. The mouth on her face curled upwards. She's…happy? No, amused. And he thought that she would be insulted.

But her name, would definitely be one he would remember, on the day he would claim her skull.

The moment went silent again. That time, he made sure not to stare at Kita. Zo'dta found himself sitting down as well but on the other side of the carriage. Just because they had a light conversation did not change anything. There was only a truce between them. Nothing more.

She was still his prey.

Hopefully, it would be the last hunt before returning home and becoming a worthy leader in the eyes of the elders. After that, it would be training new unblooded of his own. Teaching them, watching them grow strong and bringing honor to his clan. It had been something he had dreamed of for a long time.

What all Yautjas had dreamed of. Claiming the highest honor of all. But only the strongest, the smartest and the most honored of them would ever claim that title. Yet, he found himself wondering if Kita was to live, what was her goal?

He had observed oomans long enough to see that they all have a lot of roles in their lives. Not all of them seem to follow the same path. Of course, he expected Kita to bear her own but still…

"Now arriving at Sector 1 4-2G." an ooman voice spoke through the speakers. Kita was already at the door as the vegetation changed to a stone and metal interior. She jumped off as soon as the transport came to a stop. Zo'dta quickly followed as she rushed off ahead.

Though once again, only making sure that she remained insight as her people got off as well. Behind him, his small selected group approached.

"Scout ahead, make sure our path is clear." He ordered, "She needs to get there…alive." Without responding back, they left the area. Forming packs of two or going solo. Each going out a different exit as they cloaked themselves.

His eyes laid on Kita and her group and as if on cue, she turned to stare back at him. Her group quickly left too, leaving her alone with him once more.

"So, which way do we go?" she asked as she approached.

But Zo'dta didn't respond. There was something he had to do first. Before she could react, his hand shot out and grabbed her arm. Pulling in closer causing Kita to slam into him.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

Once again, he ignored her question as he pulled out a unique wrist gauntlet and placing it on her small arm. Kita stumbled back a bit upon release. Gripping her arm close to her.

"What the fucking hell was that about?" she yelled.

"A tracking device." He answered at that time. "I like to keep my prey on a leash."

Kita stared at him. Zo'dta was expecting an outburst or rage but instead, she just sighed.

"Alright, cute." She said, "Let's just get going." And with that, she began walking off. Okay, that was not something he had hoped for.

"The quicker we get this done, the sooner I get to shove this thing up your fucking ass!"

There it was. Perhaps, he could enjoy himself after all.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter. It's coming up to my last few weeks of University and had big assignments due in. One of those was a writing unit and had to write a chapter on it. But I hope everyone is well and staying safe in this unpleasant time.**

**Predator Hunting Grounds is going well...the new DLC of Dutch (ps for those who do know Arnold is actually voicing in it. No joke) is interesting but I hope they bring in more when they release a new DLC next month. There are some interesting new lore in that game, check it out if you haven't. **

**Also, I just realized that it's been over a year now since I started this story. Wow, I am really happy with all the comments and feedback you've been giving me. I really appreciate it and hope that you'll continue to enjoy my story.**

**Anyway, like or comment if you've enjoy this chapter. Stay safe and well and I'll see you all next month.**

**Bye**


	13. Chapter 12

The urge to grip the tracking device and rip it off her arm was almost unbearable. Zo'dta had a lot of nerve to put that on her. She already had placed a bet on the table for the deal to work but he just had to add to more injury. Though, Kita wasn't sure whether it was to be expected or rather it was the harm that he said he would do if she went out of line.

Her eyes carefully analysed every single detail of the gauntlet. She was quite small for it. It almost covered her entire forearm. There was the familiar Yautja pattern on it but there were small red lights on it to remind her that it was not just some accessory. She wondered what other functions it may have other than being a tracker. Perhaps it would release some sort of shock if she were would wander too far from Zo'dta.

Kita rather not ask. Most likely, he won't answer. Why reveal something an enemy shouldn't know? Once again, she felt unease as Zo'dta remain close behind her as they walked through and outside into the hot night. With the moon at its highest peak. She could almost stop and gazed at it. If not for the looming shadow over her.

A wide bridge crossed a large hole within the centre of the surrounding stone walls. Ahead was an opening, leading into the jungle with signs of deforestation and a concrete road.

"So, where to next?" she asked, slightly turning her head behind her.

"Ahead." He responded and took the lead. She followed beside him though kept her distance. Kita could feel darts of glances coming from him. Probably to make sure she doesn't fall behind or move too far away.

The moon's light faded as the trees enclosed above them. The path was long, and she admitted a bit spooky. There were only the sounds of the true nature of this planet. Kita began to think that humanity was better off leaving the planet be. Perhaps, the Yautjas had the same thought. That may have been a reason, if not for the secrets that they left behind. She wondered what was it that they don't want humans to know.

Though, when the trees finally opened to view a massive towering structure, Kita was reminded: that there were greedy humans who would do anything to gain secrets. Only darkness engulfed them as the moon was overtaken by the building.

"This must be the main building." She said, "And where this pyramid of yours?"

"Underneath." He answered. Just as he was about to press on, Kita suddenly hooked her small hand on his arm and pulled him back as hard as she could, but it was almost enough to make him snap.

"Wait." Her eyes were glued to the illuminated windows, "Movement, fifth level on the right."

A figure was moving across on the inside.

"It's not human." Zo'dta responded.

"No, it isn't." Kita could tell easily. The bulkiness of its shape and the way it moved. "A combat android."

"You know of it?" he asked.

"Never fought. But they are hard to kill based on what I've learnt about them." Zo'dta made a short single click, which almost sounded like a tsk.

"There's another one, two levels down on the left." He noted which her eyes quickly glanced to. Again, spotting an almost identical figure in the window.

"There may be a whole squad in there." She commented but then went quiet as she tried to think of all sorts of possibilities of what could happen and what to expect. If one was to be alerted to their presence, then every one of them would know as well and would trigger the alarm.

However, her thoughts were quickly snapped when Zo'dta grabbed her arm and began pulling her to the side. Kita thought of asking but noticed that Zo'dta was more for show than tell. They swiftly moved around the building before carefully approaching a side door.

A shimmer was spotted standing next to it before rushing inside. She had almost forgotten that his hunting party was around. Of course, they would be. They wanted to make sure she got there alive and they were not risking anything.

Once they were inside, the hunter that they once followed was gone. Most likely he went ahead. Kita still had no idea about where they were going. All she could do for now was follow Zo'dta and hope that they could get there as soon as possible. Getting her people off the planet safely was her top priority.

To her surprise, she found the facility to be clean. Though to be expected if the combat androids were around but if most of the colonists were sent here then, where were they? Or moreover where were the people that were stationed here if there were any. But there should be. Something wasn't right. She could feel it.

Kita felt herself starting to go out of breath, trying to keep up with Zo'dta. Despite him walking briskly, noting the way he moved, she had to break into a fast jog. He was certainly wanting to get there as soon as possible but could he just slow down a bit.

A sudden spike of pain came from the side of her abdomen, forcing her to grip it. She found the source when her finger went over the uneven surface of her skin, where the blade had cut her. Kita looked down to see no traces of blood as she lifted her shirt, much to her relief. But upon looking up, she found that Zo'dta was gone.

She didn't realize that she had slowed right down and since Zo'dta didn't notice her change of pace, he had gone off without her. Her track halted at T intersection. Kita tried to listen for the sounds of heavy footsteps or even clicking noises but nothing.

"Man, he was really stuck in his head…" she mumbled to herself before calling out his name. The loudness of her voice echoed through the corridors. Hoping that it would reach him wherever he was. Finally, footsteps were heard coming from one side. Good, he had gotten out of his head.

Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth with another pulling her body back. Kita would have fought back had she not looked over to see her assailant. A man wearing a white jacket quickly put his finger to his lips. Insisting her to be quiet as he grabbed her hand and began pulling her in the other direction away from the footsteps.

He pulled her into a lab room before quickly shutting the door. They stood against the wall as their eyes were watching through a small window of the door. Kita had hoped to see Zo'dta coming by but instead, two combat androids were the only things walking past the room.

Oh shit.

"Come." He whispered and headed over to the other side of the room. Kita followed as he opened a door leading into another room.

"Who are you?" Kita asked softly just in case more androids were around.

"An ally." He responded before taking her out into the hallway. "We must hurry before they find you."

Kita found herself walking briskly to follow her so-called 'ally' into another room. The lab was smaller, crowed with papers everywhere, whiteboards filled with images and equations of all sorts. She barely remembered any the of chemistry equations from her years of school even though she knew what some chemical caused what.

"Sorry about the mess, Kita." The man responded as he closed the door behind him, "I've been on the edge of the blade as you can say here."

Kita, however, sent a sharp glare to him.

"How do you know my name?"

"Ah, right, forgive me." He stumbled, "My name is Dr Xavier, an employee of the company and the one who sent a distress signal on the request of Conner. He told me that you were coming."

Everything started clicking in.

"You're the survivor he mentioned." He nodded in response, "Well, it's good that you found me, but I have to get you out of here. There is a team here looking for survivors."

"I'm aware. Conner told me that as well." He said but sweat started rolling down his face, "And it's my understanding that you have a…companion with you? Along with his party."

"Oh, you mean Zo'dta. Yeah, he decided to wander off without me." She answered, though realized that she spoke so casually about him. Strange.

"Zo'dta. That's an interesting name. And you've managed to communicate with him?" Xavier asked as Kita could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Yes, and his leader as well."

"Fascinating." He whispered at first, "A first known communication between a human and a Yaujta. Not to mention working together."

"On a truce term only." Kita halted him before he could go any further with questions, "As long as they get what they want, we get what we want. Along with each holding a blackmailing bargaining chip at the table."

That managed to keep his mouth shut. As much as Kita could see and would be happy to answer a few questions, she was now more worried about other things. Zo'dta was not going to be too happy when he found out that she had gone missing. Her eyes found themselves once more on the gauntlet or rather tracking device. However, she quickly hid it out of sight slightly when she noticed Dr Xavier staring at it with great interest.

"But I do have a question for you." Kita began speaking, "The Yautja Temple. Where can we find it?" She wasn't sure if Zo'dta knew where it was but he's not with her anymore.

Xavier's face whitened as he sharply inhaled.

"You want to go there?" he asked timidly.

"Didn't Conner tell you? That is our objective."

That made him more nervous. What did he have to be so nervous about? Kita hoped that it was over the fact that any information that he could study was going to be wiped out.

"Umm…well…about that." He began, "Very since the last visit from the hunters…Mr Weyland had increased the number of combat androids to guard the pyramid."

"That is a problem." She said, "However, Zo'dta brought a whole party with him. I don't think those androids are professionally designed to fight Yautjas."

"No," he shook his head, "you don't understand. These aren't your Corp combat androids. Mr Welyand had personally taken upon himself to customize these A.I to fight predators based on the knowledge he had taken from this place and…other previous encounters."

Well, that's some new information that Zo'dta may need to know. If he were going to get her there alive then he would need to know.

"But still, it's not going to change his mind or mine either." She declared, "A deal is a deal. Now tell me where the temple is?" Her intimidation was starting to take effect on him. Avoiding eye contact with her though tried to.

Finally, he sighed, "Level B6. You need to take the main elevator on level B." Kita recalled that they were on Level 1. Well, at least they don't have to go far. "May I ask, how you or at least…Zo-ta…propose to get into the temple? It's locked."

"We have the key." She answered, "And before you ask, they need me, the key master to use it as suppose the key could only be opened by the first being it comes into contact with."

"I see…" he mumbled, "That explains a lot."

Though she realized that Zo'dta had the key on him. Groaning in annoyance that she had to find him. No pointing in heading there if Zo'dta hadn't already gone all over the place looking for her.

"Umm…Kita…your wrist device is flashing." Dr Xavier pointed out. The lights on the device were flashing at a steady beat. Speak of the devil…

Suddenly, a sharp metal slice cut through the lock on the door and a large hand slammed the door open. Before Kita could react, Zo'dta grabbed her by the neck. Forcing her on her toes as he lifted her up a bit.

"About time you found me…" She barely spoke as the hold made her choke.

"You think this is funny?" he growled, "Are you really that eager to let your people die?"

"Hey!" she shouted. "Not…ugh…my fault! You were the one who left me behind!" Kita managed to pull herself out of his grip. But it did not stop him from grabbing her arm tightly.

"We're leaving now." He began to pull her towards the door. However, another hand gripped Zo'dta's arm, stopping him in his tracks as he turned to see who it was.

"Wait, please, not that way." Dr Xavier spoke, "I can take you. Show you the safer route."

"We do not need your help, human." He growled. Kita could feel the tension rising in him as he began squeezing her arm.

"Zo'dta, calm down." Kita tried to intervene, but his only response was squeezing her arm even tighter causing her to yelp. "Stop it!"

"Well, isn't this entertaining to watch." A new voice entered the room. They all turned their attention to the opening of the door as a hand full of androids held their weapons at them.

Immediately, Zo'dta released her arm with only a slight redness mark he left behind. But it didn't matter to her for her eyes were set on a figure moving towards them from the shadows.

"Mr Weyland." Dr Xavier called as he appeared into the light with a faint smile on his face. They were in dead shit now. Zo'dta stood in front of Kita, as he pulled out his alien pistol-like weapon. Ready to fight and defend her. Kita held her pulse rife up close to her. If it was going to turn into a fight, then she wasn't going to stand by and watch.

"Now, now. There is no reason to fight." Weyland spoke gently and yet there was a sinister in his voice. A sense of greed, "At least there won't be unless…"

"Save it, _Mr Weyland_." Kita snapped harshly, "You are speaking to the most stubborn Yautja you'll ever meet. Too stubborn if we're being on honest here."

Zo'dta looked her and even with the mask on she could tell that he was given her that look. _Are you serious right now?_ Kita slightly smiled and shrugged.

Suddenly her smile disappeared when a familiar click was near her ear. Looking over her shoulder seeing Dr Xavier holding a gun to her head.

"Drop your weapons or you die."

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for another long wait guys. I know, I know. I've been doing that a lot lately. It just been busy and had the occasional writer's block, thinking on how this chapter was going to progress. But I'm still doing well as very and I hope you guys are doing well. Keeping safe.**

**Please, leave a comment or a like to this chapter and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. **


	14. Chapter 13

A cold shiver ran down her body. Her eyes glared in sudden rage and betrayal as Dr Xavier continued to hold the gun at her head.

"I won't ask again." He said strongly, "Drop your weapons!"

"Fine…" But on that mark, the room flashed up with a bright white light. Her eyes stung as her hands covered her face. But her arm was grabbed and was pulled at a fast force that she almost fell. Her eyes watered so much as she tried to see who was pulling her.

The speed was almost too much for her that she fell if not for a pair of arms scooping her up that she finally realized who was it as the large hands held her close.

"Zo'dta?"

"You always carry those flash bombs." He stated. So, he was the one who set off the flash grenade. She made a note to keep an eye on her stuff next time. Her vision finally began to become clear as Zo'dta ran at unnatural speed through the hallways. But then he ducked into a nearby room and kept Kita close when more androids rushed past them.

"Put me down." She started struggling out of his grip, feeling uncomfortable being some sort of damsel in distress. However, the claws began to dig into her skin.

"You were too slow." He responded as he began moving towards the door.

"Not my fault!" she hissed, "You…" Zo'dta covered her mouth and almost shielded her away from the door once again as more heavy footsteps went by.

"So much for stealth." He growled before rushing out again with Kita still in his arms. Her mind barely was able to process the sudden turned through the many hallways. Though not for long. Soon the hallways were blocked by a few androids. They barely missed the shots that fired their way. But at that moment, Zo'dta fell and so did she. She rolled a few feet away from him. Of, course, he got up faster than she did.

She watched as Zo'dta put himself before the androids as they came around the corner, pulling out his alien pistol and began shooting at them. Dr Xavier was right about one thing. The plasma shots were only able to do half the damage before they were taken down and already, they were getting shot at.

But Kita wasn't going to let him do all the work. She joined him in the shooting and lucky for her she knew their weak spots. But it wasn't enough, as more came and Zo'dta was pushing her back. Splatters of green blood flicked onto her and the sounds of alien pain were joining in. He was taking the shots.

Straight away, Kita through a grenade at them. The explosion forced them back as the building rumbled. Alarms were going off everywhere as the lights turned the hallway into a blood red. Kita grabbed his trunk-like arm and pulled him away from the fire. The sprinklers went off adding smoke.

Kita found herself once more in Zo'dta's grasp as he hooked his arm around her waist with her feet lifted off the ground. As he ran, she noticed his other hand holding close to his abdomen with his blood still bleeding out. For the first time, she became concerned about him.

* * *

Zo'dta gritted his teeth as he could feel the burning shots in his abdomen. Kita just loved to bring trouble wherever she went. Everywhere was just chaos. Though a little thought was going in his mind of the ooman before, who was that? Kita knew him and she hated him or at least that was the tone…no she didn't like him at all. An enemy? Though it was to be expected. Most times whenever he encountered oomans in the past, there were always two sides that clash. And the ones who turned out on top were the ones he hunted.

Zo'dta slipped when turning a corner. The ground was almost flooded from the water coming above. It didn't help either that his mask and equipment were going haywire. Though the showers did stop after a while. His breathing jagged. He was still bleeding.

They were more dangerous than he thought. Suddenly he felt his body being pushed through an open door. Kita slipped from his grasp and shut the door. What was she doing?

"We've got time…just get yourself patched up." She said while fiddling with some sort of pad beside the door. Since when did she care that he was injured?

The patch was quick, he didn't need to or had time to do a full clean up. Zo'dta noticed her analysing some sort of map on the side of the wall. Her finger was tracing along the lines before stopping.

"I know where we need to go and it's the shortest." She said before placing her hand over the pad, "Ready?"

He only responded with a nod. Quickly, he bolted out just as soon as she did but grabbed her arm first.

"Next time, I go first." He warned her. She didn't respond though he knew she would have gotten the hint. Zo'dta kept himself at a pace Kita could keep up with. He didn't want to repeat what happened last time.

They reached a flight of stairs and headed down a level. He moved in front of Kita to scan the room before them. It was large with all sort of strange furniture and technology around the edges but there were no guards.

"The elevator." Kita pointed, "It will lead us down." It was in the centre of the room and was quite large. Maybe, for larger groups or equipment. He wasn't sure what they took down there, but he was about to find out.

They stood on the platform as it descended. Felt like the earth had swallow them whole with the rough walls surrounding them. Kita stood beside him though at a distance. Like on the transport, she was quiet. Kita's focus was on her weapons, checking them and holding them ready. Prepared to face whatever was waiting for them. No doubt, they would have the temple guarded.

"So, you don't have to answer but," she began speaking, "what exactly is inside the temple that is so important to protect?" He looked at her, blankly. "Is it like a tomb or a prison?"

So, finally curiosity got the better of her. He wondered when she was going to ask those sorts of questions. She only asked what she need to know but no doubt asking for more would come.

"I can't tell you." He responded. More like he didn't know. So far, no one from his clan had been able to figure out what was inside. The clan that built it have kept it secrets well hidden. He still wondered why. To build this, make it a sacred place and yet no one know what it was for.

The mouth of the earth opened on one side, revealing a large cavern. The sounds of rushing water were heard but not seen. But from the moment the elevator reached the ground, the natural earth turned to small tile flooring. But it all led to an almost narrow bridge. On each side hanging off it, were large statues of his kind, each hold a pose with the spear. Large fire bowls were lit under them making them look proud. But the fires continued all the way to the back, revealing a grander secret. The temple built like the ones of old back on homeworld, designed with three main structures merged.

Magnificent.

That was the word he would describe the place. He felt honoured.

"Wow." Kita spoke a single word in awe as her eyes were filled with wonder. "It still amazes me; that a race that focuses more on the glory and honour of hunting could build something like this."

Zo'dta tilted his head. She didn't think that his kind was capable of building something like this? Sure, it was true, his kind don't bother that much with architecture. However, they only pay attention to detail for the most honourable of yaujta, their fallen and sacred places, do they build something like this.

"Come on then."

"Wait." Kita halted after taking a few steps ahead. When she turned to look, he pulled out the key which dangled in his gripped and offered it to her. Her eyes widened in surprise but that was it. But when he gestured it to her again, her expression became narrowed in concerned.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Zo'dta wasn't really sure himself either. He could have waited until they got to the door and given it to her then. However, he had a feeling that he should give it to her now. Though his mind, were going through all the possibilities of what would happen if she were to take it.

But he pushed them aside as they never aligned to what she was. Stubborn, and quite a risk taker that could get herself killed but she was loyal, smart and selfless. Putting her people's needs over to her own and even others when they weren't her own kind. The fact that she pushed him into a safe room and allowed himself to heal. Zo'dta would have found that a bit affronting but that would had been regarded among his people.

She was not of his kind and did not follow their ways. Perhaps, in truth, in her ways, it would be considered honourable. As a skilled warrior, one who protect their own and willing to fight for it, no doubt, honourable.

Zo'dta nodded his head without saying a word. Her hand reached out and cupped under it, catching it when he dropped it. Kita looked at it before turning her eyes to him, softly with her mouth once again curved that sort of luminating a warmth.

"You know, Zo'dta," she began speaking, "it will be a really shame once this is over. I think I'm starting to enjoy your company."

"I may have said that same if not for your recklessness." He said half-truthfully before he started walking, "You are always walking on the edge of a blade."

"Do I give you heart attacks or is it just the thrill of it?" she chuckled and found her walking beside him.

"It will get you killed one day." He commented.

"Don't tell me you are saying that to savour me until the day you kill me?" He almost laughed. Sounded like she already had guessed that he would be coming for her when the mission was completed. But he wasn't going to confirm it. Rather keep it as a…surprise.

"Maybe." He answered, however.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked but he decided to keep his mouth shut on this one. Kita turned away and grumbled something quietly that his translator couldn't quite pick up, but she sounded annoyed. Good.

They only were halfway across when Kita spoke once again.

"So, where's the rest of the party?"

Immediately, alerts started going off in his head. He never actually checked. His head snapped at every view, switch vision even listening out. There was nothing. It's not like for his group to not appear but there were no guards. Something was not right.

"Zo'dta, look out!" His body reacted quick to her cry, but it was too late. A large explosion hit his side of the bridge. Kita ducked forward but that was the last thing he saw before plunging down as the floor underneath him collapsed.

* * *

Her ears ring from the loud explosion. She turned to where Zo'dta and the bomb was but now was a chunk of the bridge missing as if something large had taken a bite out of it. Her ally, however, was nowhere to be seen. She feared he had fallen.

However, multiple guns locked in on her as she turned her head. Four androids held their guns at her before two more grabbed her on each side. Their iron like grip lifted her up on her feet and began dragging her across the bridge.

The temple stood tall and the details and patterns slowly became clear as they got closer.

"Nice of you to join us." Mr Weyland stepped out of the darkness. He seemed to have a habit of doing that. Like the devil he was. Kita didn't say anything that time. She just glared. He stopped in front of her but didn't face her.

His attention was on the temple itself.

"Glorious, isn't it?" he said, "Imagine what secrets are hidden away. Knowledge that are eager to be known. And yet, you; a soldier for humanity wishes to deny this knowledge from your own kind."

"It's not ours. It belongs to them." She answered, "And I don't steal what is not mine. Not to mention killing your own kind just so you can claim it."

He turned around, looking at her with disappointment but she didn't care. His judgement didn't matter to her. He stood close to her staring at her with cold empty eyes. Weyland reached out and grabbed something from her pockets. The key!

"Fascinating." He whispered and his face soften for a moment, but it hardened. He glanced at the androids. "Bring her."

Once again, the strong grips pulled her up the staircase towards the large door. The slot where the key was meant to go was there clear as day.

"Dr Xavier has said you kindly told him that you are the only one who can use the key. Open it." Mr Weyland demanded. The androids released her but held their weapons on her.

"No." she snared.

"Come now, let's not be difficult." He chuckled, "It's simple, really. You open this door and your people won't be harmed."

"What?"

"My personal have already placed a bomb under your base." He began explaining, making her blood run cold. "Open the door and I will allow them to leave peaceful and alive or…"

Kita snapped her head away from Weyland.

How could he be so cold-blooded? Talks about benefiting humanity and yet willing to kill anyone who may pose as an obstacle.

Her eyes glanced off into the darkness. Watching the shadows dancing around, climbing along the walls. She sighed heavily.

"Fine, I'll open this damn door." She growled her answer.

"Excellent." He stood to the side and offer the way to the door. Kita snatched the key from him and approached it. She halted when she got close, only to once again glance into the darkness beside her.

A pair of eyes flashed.

* * *

**A/N**

**We're getting close. I'm already getting excited about it. But I hope you guys are still doing well during this dark time. I know it had hit here pretty hard again but it's settling now. And once more University class are back on and it's my final semester so a lot of projects to get done but I will keep up with the regular monthly updates. **

**Leave a like and comment on your thoughts on this chapter and I will see you again soon. Stay Safe!**


End file.
